


The Agent - The Kids

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Agent [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sam and Dean have settled down and plan to adopt.  Must read ‘The Agent’ and ‘The Agent - John and Bobby’ first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean scans the area and picks the picnic table in the back.  They’ve been coming here every Thursday afternoon for the last four years and it is perfectly safe, but he checks anyway.  He takes a seat and unpacks the sandwiches Sam made for them.  He opens a big bag of chips and pops one in his mouth.  

Sam sets the cooler down on the ground and fishes out two cokes.  He sits down across from Dean and hands him a beverage.

Dean takes a swig of soda and burps. 

“Rude.”  Sam grumbles.

Dean grins.  “You love me.”

“Yep.”  Sam grins back.  

They share a chuckle and open their sandwiches.  

Dean is about to take a huge bite of his Roast Beef on Rye when he catches an unexpected movement out of the corner of his eye.  He offers no reaction.  Instead he takes a bite of his sandwich and moans obscenely.

Sam ignores him and takes a bite of his Turkey on Wheat.

Dean knocks the toe of his boot into Sam’s.

Sam raises an eyebrow, but keeps eating. 

Dean gives him the look.

Sam nods.  

“You better get out here kid.”  Dean tosses over his shoulder.  He takes another bite of his sandwich and listens for some response.  

The kid hiding in the bushes has been following them for a while now.  

They’d spotted him immediately, but decided since he didn’t appear to be a threat they’d wait him out.  He hasn’t made a move in a week so today they’d decided it was time to put him on the spot.  

“We won’t bite.”  Sam says quietly.   

When the kid finally slips from his hiding place Dean sets his sandwich down and turns to look at him fully.  

The kid is young and painfully thin, but he stands up straight with his shoulders squared.  His clothes are clean and his blue eyes are bright and sharp.  He’s clearly taking everything in despite the floppy blond hair that covers most of his face.  

“Have a seat.”  Sam waves at the end of the table.  

The kid pinches his lips together.  

“Seriously kid.”  Dean sighs.  “We aren’t going to hurt you.”  He shrugs.  “You’re the one that’s been following us.  Remember?”       

The kid frowns at them both before he sighs and plops down as far away possible.

“Jesus.”  Dean chuckles.  “At least get both cheeks on the bench.”

Sam kicks Dean under the table.  

Dean ignores him.  

The kid scowls and scoots a little closer.

Sam gives the kid an encouraging smile and snags another sandwich from the bag on the table.  He grabs a coke and spreads a napkin out so he can dump a pile of chips onto it.  

“Hey!”  Dean grouses.  “Those are my Salt and Vinegar.”

“You can spare some.”  Sam lectures. 

Dean huffs.  “Stupid portion control.”  

Sam pushes the meal toward the kid.

The kid looks down at the sandwich, but makes no move to take the offering.  He stuffs his hands in his lap and studies Sam and Dean with wide cautious eyes.

“So what’s up kid?”  Dean asks.

“I’m not a kid.”  The kid’s eyes flash and he lifts his chin in defiance.  

“Okay.”  Dean replies patiently.  “You got a name?”

“James Booth.”  

“Hello James.”  Sam smiles.  “I’m Sa…”

“I know who you are.”  James snaps and then flushes beet red.

“Okay.”  Sam flicks a glance at Dean who shrugs.  

The kid opens his mouth to speak and his stomach growls so loudly they can all hear it.  He blushes and drops his eyes.  

“Your stomach knows what it wants even if you don’t.”  Dean gives the kid an even look.  “You better eat before it chews a hole through your spine.”

James looks from Dean to Sam and then back to the sandwich.  

Dean sighs and picks up his Roast Beef.  He takes another big bite and grins at Sam with food in his teeth.

“Gross Dean!”  Sam affects shock and disgust.  “We have company.”

Dean laughs and leans forward for a kiss.

Sam rolls his eyes and kisses him quick.

The kid frowns and ducks his head.  He picks up the sandwich and takes a tentative first bite.  In a flash the whole thing is gone.  The soda quickly follows along with the pile of chips. 

Dean is kind of impressed.  

“Thank you.”  James says politely when he’s finished.  He wipes his hands on the napkin and drops them into his lap again.  

“You’re welcome.”  Sam replies.  “How was the sauce?”  

“Different.”  James shrugs.  “It was good though.”  

Sam grins obviously pleased.  He gives Dean an expectant look.  

“It was Horseradishy.”  Dean notes.  “Right?”

Sam shrugs.  “A little something extra.”  

“It’s a keeper.”  Dean says honestly.  He’s has suffered through more than a few of Sam’s original sandwich sauces.  Not all of them have been so tasty.

Sam beams at him.  

Dean grins back.  He loves it when Sam smiles like that.  Those adorable dimples just beg him to reach for his lover.  It’s all he can do to keep his hands to himself.  

Sam’s eyes darken and he raises an eyebrow.

Dean blushes.  “Stop it.”  

“What?”

“You know.”  

Sam grins.  

Dean shakes his head.  He turns to James.  “So are you going to tell us what’s up with you or what?”

James hunches his shoulders and sucks in a breath.  “I need your help to keep my family together.”  

“Okay…”  Dean frowns.  They’d assumed the kid was in trouble, but clearly the problem is bigger then an empty stomach.  “What do you…”

“You have to help me or…”  James licks his lips.  “I’m going to tell everyone who you really are.”  

Dean’s eyes narrow.  “Come again?”

James huffs.  “I said I know who you are and I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”  Dean growls.  

James blinks in alarm and sits back.  

“Go ahead.”  Dean dares him.  “Threaten us again.”

“Dean…”  Sam cautions.  

“No.”  Dean shakes his head and levels the kid with a glare.  “If he’s got the guts to say it…he better have the balls to back it up.”

James squares his shoulders, leans forward, and glares right back.  “Whatever you say ‘Agent’.”

“The entire town knows I work for the Bureau.”  Dean waves a dismissive hand.  “Try again.”

“How about TMZ?”  James replies, eyes sharp and assessing.  “How about I tell one of the celebrity websites that I know the famous Sam Winchester is still alive?”

Sam sucks in a breath.

Dean is simply speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I could sell them a few pics.”  James sits back and smirks.  “You know.  You two being all ‘lovey dovey’.” 

Dean clenches his fists.  “Damn it kid…”

James snorts.  “It’s not my fault you can’t keep your hands to yourselves in public.”

Dean flushes bright red.  

“I’ll bet those pics would make the National News for weeks.”  James barks a nasty laugh.  “I can almost count the Benjamins.”

Dean growls and moves to stand. 

“Dean.”  Sam points at him.  “Sit.”   

“Sam…”  Dean grumbles but sits back down.

James snickers.

“That’s enough.”  Sam shoots the kid a pointed glare.  “From both of you.” 

James ducks his head.  

Sam takes a deep breath and tips his head back.  It’s a beautiful day and the sky is a brilliant blue.  He closes his eyes and tries to control his rolling emotions.  

He’d loved this place since the moment Dean had first brought them here.  He loves the big farm house with Dad in his barn apartment, the comfortably small town, and so many faces and places to photograph.  His chest tightens painfully. This is their home and he doesn’t want to give up their life here.

Dean’s strong callused hand slides around the back of his neck.  

Sam tension instantly evaporates.  He sighs in relief.  

Dean gives him a gentle tug and Sam leans across the table.  

“It’s okay Sammy.”  Dean says softly.  He presses their foreheads together and runs his fingers through the hair at the base of Sam’s neck.  “We’ll figure it out.”

Sam’s always had the love and support of his family, but they still treat him like a kid sometimes.  

Dean never has.  They’re partners.  Equals in every sense of the word.  

“I know.”  Sam replies.  “I can deal.”  

Dean nods and pulls back.  

Sam takes hold of Dean’s hand and turns to James.  

“I’m sorry.”  The kid looks wide-eyed and terrified.  “I wasn’t really going to do it.”  He gulps and moves to get to his feet.  “Just forget it.”  

“Sit down!”  Dean barks.  

James wavers.  He’d clearly rather escape.  

“You wanted our attention.”  Sam’s says coldly.  “Now you have it.” 

James drops his eyes and settles into the seat again.  He hunches his shoulders and lets his hair fall forward over his face.  He looks every inch a lost child.   

Sam’s anger deflates like a balloon.  There’s nothing sinister about this kid.  

James couldn’t possible fathom how terrifying the idea of losing their privacy is for Sam and Dean.  

“Okay.”  Sam takes a steadying breath.  He can’t imagine what could have forced James to threaten strangers like this, but he wants to find out.  “Let’s try this again.  I’m Sam…this is Dean and we’d like to help you if we can.” 

James sniffs and stares at his lap.   

Sam has no idea where to start so he goes with the obvious.  “What’s your family situation James?”  

James mumbles something.

“We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on.”  Sam says patiently.  

James sniffs again and looks up at them with wet eyes.  “I shouldn’t have threatened you.”

“Apology accepted.”  Sam says.  

Dean frowns.

Sam kicks him under the table.  

“Fine.”  Dean grumbles.  “But you will tell us how you found out about Sam.”  He crosses his arms.  “Understood?”

James gulps and nods.  

“We’ll sort that out later.”  Sam gives James a reassuring smile.  “Okay?”  

James clears his throat.  “Okay.”  

“Tell us what’s going on.”  Dean prompts.

“My Mom is dying.”  James goes pale and looks sick to his stomach.  “When she’s gone they’ll bust up my family.”  

“We’re sorry about your Mom.”  Sam says honestly.  “We’ve both lost our Moms too.  We know what that’s like.” 

Dean grimaces.  “It’s tough.”

“Thanks, but my Mom’s an Idiot.”  James looks past them toward the trees.  “She killing herself with those Fucking cigarettes.  It’s her own fault she’s dying.”  

“James...”  Sam starts.

“Don’t!”  James eyes flash.  “Don’t you tell me she’s my Mom and I should love her no matter what or some Bullshit!”  He pounds a fist on the table.  “She doesn’t deserve it!  Okay?”  

Sam nods reluctantly.  “Okay.” 

“She’s always Fucking things up!” James snarls.  “She can’t keep a job because she’s too busy trying to find some Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet!”  He groans and grinds his fists into his eyes.  “We’ve put up with all of it.  The worthless boyfriends…the smoking…her endless Crap and she’s going to die and screw us over one more time.”

Sam frowns and flicks a look at his lover.  He can see Dean’s brain working a million miles a minute.  Sifting through the anger and angst, weighing the truth of what James has to say.

“How many kids are there?”  Dean asks.  

“There are five of us.”  James replies flatly.  

“Really?”  Sam grins. 

James frowns at him.

“I always wanted a younger Brother or Sister.”  Sam confesses.  “Growing up with a big family would have been cool I think.”

“Ya.”  Dean adds.  “Not everyone has that much family.  You’re lucky man.”

James gives them both a skeptical look. 

“Are you the oldest?”  Sam asks. 

“Ya.” 

 Dean chuckles.  “More details Dude.”

James huffs.  “I’m 14, Tammy is 12, Brandon is 8, Heather is 5, and Jake is 9 months old.”

“What about your Dad?”  Sam hesitates to ask, but they need the whole story.  “Is he in the picture?”

“Dads.”  James heaves a sigh.  “And no…two are dead, one is in jail, one is probably stoned somewhere, and the other is a married Asshole.”  

“Huh.”  Dean blurts.

“I know.  Right?”  James rolls his eyes.  “Mom can’t keep a decent guy, but she can sure as Shit get pregnant.”

“Okay.”  Sam sighs and rolls his shoulders.  “Are you in Foster Care now?”

“Not yet.”  James shakes his head.  “But they know she’s dying so it could be anytime.”  

“How much time does your Mom have?”  Dean asks.  

“She hasn’t gotten real bad yet.”  James tells them.  “But the Doc told me he thinks it’ll be like… six months or something.”

“Six months to sort this out or you guys go into Foster Care?”  Sam clarifies.  

“Or worse.”  James says simply.  

Dean grimaces.  “How?”  

James sighs and pinches his lips together.  “Our Birth Certificates all have different Dads on them.” 

“Jesus.”  Dean rubs the back of his neck.  

Sam is confused.  “That’s bad?” 

“If any of their Dads decide they want custody they could have a legitimate claim.”  Dean explains.  

James looks decidedly grim.  “Yep.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay.”  Dean sighs.  “Give us the run down on the Dads.”  

“My Mom got pregnant with me while she was in High School.  He graduated and joined the Army.”  James looks away again.  “Then he got killed in some training accident before I was born.”  

Sam frowns.  

Dean rubs his face, but says nothing.    

“Dad left her some Life Insurance so she bought the house.”  James shakes his head.  “It’s probably the only smart thing she ever did.”

Dean winces at the kid’s tone.  He’s too young to be this bitter.  He looks over at Sam and sees the same thoughts cross his mind.  

“Tammy’s Dad was a long haul trucker and was gone most of the time.”  James continues.  “When he was around he was okay.”  He shrugs.  “He crashed his rig and got busted for drunk driving and I think he hurt someone in a fight.  He’s in prison somewhere.”

Sam grabs a bottle of water from the cooler and hands one to James.  

James gives them a tentative smile.  “Thanks.”  

“You’re welcome.”  Sam smiles back.

James takes a swig and runs a hand through his hair.  

“Brandon’s Dad was just a total loser you know?”  James shakes his head in disgust.  “He didn’t have a job so she took him in and then when she got pregnant he freaked out and bailed.”

“What a Chicken Shit.”  Dean can’t imagine skipping out on his own kid.  “If you don’t want kids use a Condom.”  He sighs.  “Simple as that.”  

Sam nods his agreement.  “What about the rest?”     

“Heather’s Dad was pretty cool.”  James smiles sadly.  “He was a mechanic and he liked to fix up the house.  He even paid attention to the little kids and stuff.”

“He sounds like a good guy.”  Dean offers.

“Ya.  He’s the only one who ever…”  James sniffs and wipes his face.  “He stopped at the gas station on the way home from some car show in the city and got shot.”  

Sam squeezes Dean’s hand.

“There was a couple of ‘tweakers’ robbing the place I guess.”  James blinks wet eyes and looks at the trees again.  “They shot the clerk too.”  He shakes his head.  “Fucking drugs man.”  

Sam reaches a tentative hand out. 

James stiffens, but doesn’t pull away.  

Sam squeezes the kid’s shoulder.  “We’re so sorry James.”  

“Me too.”  James sniffs and ducks his head again.  

They sit quietly while the kid pulls himself together.  

James clears his throat.  “Jake’s Dad is the married one.  He’s rich and successful and all that.”  He blurts out a laugh.  “Mom thought she’d finally found her Golden Ticket.  You know?”  

Sam sighs.

“I’m sure she thought he wouldn’t dump her if she got pregnant.”  James groans.  “God she’s so stupid.” 

Dean clamps his mouth shut.  It’s hard to hear a kid says things like that about his Mom, but in fairness it sounds like James has every right to be angry.  

“He dumped her anyway though.”  James says matter-of-fact.  “He even paid her to get rid of Jake.”

“For Fuck’s sake.”  Dean takes a calming breath and looks up at the sky.  “What kind of Asshole does that?”  

Sam shakes his head sadly.  

James shrugs.  

“Does he live around here?”  Dean wouldn’t mind knocking on the man’s door and having a little chat.  

“No.”  James says.  “She took off to the city on some mid-life crisis bender and hooked up with him for the weekend.”  He sighs.  “She met up with him a couple of more times before she got ditched.” 

“So are any of these guys in the picture?”  Dean needs to know.  “Child support?  Visitation?  Extended family?  Anything like that?”

“After my Dad died his folks moved away.”  James tells them.  “They didn’t want anything to do with my Mom or me I guess.”

Sam shakes his head.

“What about Heather’s Dad?”  Dean asks.

“I don’t know.”  James shakes his head.  “But the State will try and find him or someone related.  Our case worker told me that they’ll look for family members to take us first.”

“That doesn’t mean you’ll stay together.”  Dean grumbles.  

James nods.   

“What about Tammy’s Dad?”  Sam asks.  “He’s in prison so he can’t take her.  Right?”

James shakes his head.  “He can still designate a legal guardian.”   

“Can he really do that?”  Sam looks at Dean in alarm.

“If his parental rights haven’t been revoked.”  Dean shrugs.  “Maybe?  I don’t know.”  

“I do.”  James notes.  “I’ve been researching it.  It’s the same with Brandon and Jake.  If their Dads want them they could file for custody and take them too or sign custody over to someone else.”

“Jesus.”  Dean groans.  “Okay.  What’s your end game James?”  He asks point blank.  “What’s your best case scenario?”

“Best case?”  James rolls his eyes.  “A nice couple adopts us and we’re a family forever.”  He crosses his arms over his chest and glares into the trees.  “Like that’s going to happen.”

Dean flicks a glance at Sam and raises an eyebrow.

Sam looks into his eyes and flashes him that huge smile.

Dean’s heart swells and he has to blink away the sudden emotion.  He so loves this man.

“There’s too many of us and no one is going to want the hassle of one of the Dads causing trouble.”  James grumbles on.  “We aren’t cute and cuddly anymore either.  I mean Heather and Jake would go in a heartbeat, but me and Tammy are too old and Brandon’s just…”  He huffs.  “Everybody thinks he’s weird.  He’s not.  He’s just quiet.  Thoughtful.  You know?” 

They nod.

“What’s your best bet then?”  Dean prompts.

“Well…”  James fidgets.  “If we had a good Lawyer…”  

“Lawyers require a lot of moolah.”  Dean points out. 

James flushes and nods.  “If we had a good one maybe they could buy us some time to find the right family.”

“That’s why you wanted our help?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.  “Money?  For an Attorney?”

 “I figured you had a lot of it so…you must have a good Lawyer.  Right?”  James looks uncertain.  “Or maybe your Lawyer knows somebody who could help us.”  

“Fair enough.”  Dean replies.  “What’s your fall back plan?”  

“Foster Care.”  James replies.  “Just long enough for me to age out and take them with me.”  He gives them a determined look.  “It’s only four years.”  

Sam sighs.  “Do you really think the State will let you take them when you turn 18?”

“Probably not, but I don’t care.”  James sticks his chin out.  “I won’t leave them behind.”  He insists.  “They need me.”

“Okay James.”  Dean has to hand it to the kid for loyalty.  

“I just…”  James blinks and looks away again.  “I just know they won’t find someone to take us all.”  He swallows hard.  “Jake is just a baby.  He won’t even remember us.”  He sniffs and rubs his eyes.  “I can’t let that happen.”  

“It won’t.”  Sam says firmly.  He squeezes the kid’s shoulder again.  “You can trust us.”

“We get it.”  Dean nods his support.  “We’ll do what we can.”

“Thanks.”  James gives them a relieved smile.  “I didn’t mean to piss you off earlier.” 

“James…”  Dean shakes his head.

“I just thought if I could get your attention you’d have to listen.”  James insists.  

Dean nods.  “You had our attention the minute you started following us.”  

“All you had to do was ask.”  Sam adds.  “We don’t ignore people who need help.”   

“I wasn’t really going to tell anyone about you.”  James looks them both in the eyes.  “I swear.”

“That doesn’t make it okay to threaten someone.”  Dean tells him.  “Not cool Dude.”

“I know.”  James grimaces.  “Do you still want to kick my ass?”

Dean mulls it over.  “Maybe.” 

James rolls his eyes.  “You’ll have to save it for next time.”  He bounces to his feet.  “I’ve got to go.”

“Okay.”  Sam glances at Dean who nods.  He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his wallet.  He counts out several hundred dollars and passes it to James. 

James stares at the money wide-eyed.  “I can’t pay that back.”   

“You don’t ha…”  Sam starts.

James glares at him with a mutinous expression.

“You need to keep everyone healthy and happy until we find a permanent solution.”  Sam says reasonably.  “Let us help you do that.” 

“We’re loaded.”  Dean teases.  “Remember?”

James blows out a breath and snatches the money.  He stuffs it into his jeans and scowls. 

“No more skipping meals either.”  Dean scolds.  “Understand?”

James flushes, but nods.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.”  Dean directs.  “Same Bat-time…same Bat-channel.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean-o!”  Ash answers on the first ring.  

“Ash!  My man…”  Dean chuckles.  “How’re they hanging?”

“Free and loose.”  Ash laughs.  “What’s up?”

“We talked to the kid today.”  Dean tells him.

“Your stalker?”  

“Yep.”  Dean confirms.  “He recognized Sammy.”

Ash snorts.  “Nice try.” 

Sam sighs.  “He’s serious Ash.”  

“Explain.”

Dean gives Ash the run down and they listen while the computer genius bangs away on his keyboard.

“Little punk ass…”  Ash grumbles.  “Kid thinks he can TMZ us.  No way buddy.”  He cackles.  “Gotcha you little Bitch…”  

“Do you have him real-time?”  Dean asks. 

“Duh.”  Ash snorts.  “I’ve got this little burg wired six-ways-to Sunday man.”

“Damn it Ash!”  Sam grumps.  “You aren’t supposed to be spying on everybody.”

“Riiiight.”  Ash chuckles.  “I have files on all 1,258 permanent residents.”  

“Seriously?”  Dean asks, though he shouldn’t be surprised.  

“When Mrs. Laughlin downloads baby number three.  I’ll add another file.”  Ash declares.  

“Aren’t you a regular J. Edgar Hoover?”

“Nah.”  Ash chortles.  “I’m way hotter in a dress.”

Dean barks a laugh.  “You do have better hair.”  

Sam scowls.  “How long have you had us all under surveillance Big Brother?”  

“Since day one.”  Ash says matter-of-fact.  “Dr. Badass doesn’t mess around.  Any Ninja assassins or shifty looking pip-squeaks are under my watchful eye.  Period.”  

“You know the drill.”  Dean grins at Sam.  “Safety First!”  

Sam scowls.  “Don’t you have anything else to do Ash?” 

“John retired and you stopped getting abducted.”  Ash complains.  “What the Hell else am I supposed to do with my time?”  

Sam huffs.  

“I already gave John a profile on every business in town so he could do his Main Street revival thing on the sly and there are only so many Government R & D Contracts out there for a genius like me.”  Ash laments.  

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Diva.” 

Ash heaves a dramatic sigh.  “I get bored.”

“We’d rather have you watching our backs than anyone else Ash.”  Dean tells him honestly.  “Thank you.”

“It’s what I do Dean-o.”

“Dean.”  Sam crosses his arms.  “You realize he has cameras everywhere.  Right?”

“So?”  Dean raises an eyebrow.  He really can’t be too angry about it.  Ash and his spying are part of what keeps Sammy safe.  

“Cameras Dean.”  Sam gives Dean a look.  “Everywhere.”

“I never leave a darkened corner unwatched.”  Ash declares.  “Folks could get up to all kinds of things if they think they aren’t being seen.”

Dean frowns.  

“In fact…”  Ash barks a laugh.  “I had to rig my facial recognition software to blur the image when you two are alone together.”  

Dean’s face goes up in flames.    

Sam gives him a knowing look.  “Told you.”

“I’m a voyeur by nature.”  Ash musses.  “So a little slap and tickle works for me, but even my pervy ass has limits.”  He chuckles.  “The Reference Section in the Library is not a Bordello you know.”  

Sam groans and buries his face in his hands.  

“Someday you’re going to give the poor Librarian a heart attack.”  Ash notes.  “One time I had to fake a Fire Alarm so she wouldn’t catch you en flagrante delicto.”

“Oh God.”  Dean blurts out.    

 Ash cackles in delight.  “John would have a cow if he…”  

“Alright Ash!”  Dean groans.  “We surrender.”  

“Yes.  Change of subject please.”  Sam runs a hand through is hair and sighs.  “How did he find us Ash?”  

“The kid uses the computer lab at the High School.”  Ash says.  “My tracking software automatically logs everyone’s usage and flags any searches for Sam Winchester…Wesson…or Campbell.”

“You covered our tracks.”  Dean states.  “Right?”  

“There’s no way he stumbled onto a connection between the old Sam and the new Sam.”  Ash declares.  “Not online anyway.”  

“He has to know something Ash.”  Dean frowns.  “The kid knew just how to threaten us.”  

“It looks likes he started a search on Sam the man…11 days ago.”  Ash notes.  “No big.  A lot of people Google the old Sam after one of those shows.”  He sighs.  “Nothing suspicious about that and I’ve got a response protocol that would have crashed a snoop’s system if anything got out of hand.”  

“Maybe it wasn’t a computer search.”  Dean says.  “There are still plenty of books out there on Sam.  Some even have pictures.  Right?”

“Shit.”  Sam says. 

“What?”  Dean asks.

“Think about it.”  Sam gives him a look.  

“Seriously?”  Dean can’t believe it.  “Do you really think he recognized you from that ridiculous Unabomber sketch?”  He shakes his head.  “There’s no way anybody could pick you out in a crowd based on that crazy thing.”

“Still.”  Sam shrugs.  “He found us somehow.”

Dean has to agree.    

“Every time they run one of those Crimes of the Century or anniversary thingies I troll the net for a while just in case.”  Ash tells them.  “I didn’t think much about this kid looking you up.  It seemed pretty standard.  Sorry guys.” 

Sam sighs.  “It’s okay Ash.” 

“If this kid put two and two together he’s got some mad skills.”  Ash notes. 

“We’ll get the story out of him.”  Dean reassures.  “For now we need a full work up on the Mom, all the kids, and especially the Dads.”

“Dads?”

“There are five kids and five Dads.”  Dean explains. 

“On it.” 

“We’ll ask James to provide us what he can.”  Sam says.  “But there may not be much.”

“No problem.”

“Meanwhile…”  Dean says.  “The more info you can gather the better.”

“We’ll also need everything you can get us on their case worker and any Family Court Judges in the area.”  Sam adds.  “There may be a custody battle and we want...”

“Wait what!?”  Ash interrupts.  “There’s something I don’t know and you know I hate that.  Explain.”

“Well…”  Dean grins at Sam who grins back.  “You know how we’ve been talking about adoption?”

“Five kids?”  Ash squeaks.  “At once?”

“Why not?”  Sam laughs.

“Ya.”  Dean smiles at his lover.  “You know us Ash.  When it comes to family we’re all in.” 

“Well alright then.”  Ash blows out a breath.  “As long as I get to be Uncle Badass. I’m cool with it.”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Lung Cancer?”  Sam asks.

They’ve already received a preliminary report from Ash, but they want to hear the facts from James.    

James nods.  He’s busy polishing off a giant pile of Doritos and a Coke.  The Fried Chicken and Potato Salad Sam brought is completely gone.  

Sam woefully underestimated how much food a skinny teenager could put away. 

“It’s in her brain and her bones too.”  James shrugs.  “She was having aches and pains and she got dizzy and passed out.  That’s why she went to the Doc.”

They nod in sympathy.

“She couldn’t stop smoking though.”  James sighs in disgust.  “She used to buy Coffin Nails before she bought formula for the babies.”  He grinds his teeth and stares off into the trees.  “I hate her so much for that.” 

Sam can’t help a flare of anger.

Dean just looks grim.

Sam leans forward.  “Can she work?” 

“Sure.”  James snorts.  “But she quit as soon as she found out about the Cancer.”  

Sam runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. 

Dean scowls and rubs the back of his neck.  “I assume that leaves you with the bills.” 

“Ya.”  James sighs.  “I work at the Ted’s Garage on the weekends.”  He tells them.  “And the Main Street Market during the week.”  He shrugs.  “It’s enough to pay the utility bills and some other things, but that’s about it.”   

“We know Ted.”  Dean says.  “He’s a good guy.”

“Ya.”  James frowns.  “He pays me way too much.”

“It’s okay to accept generosity.”  Sam points out. 

James sets his jaw and shrugs.  

“How come we haven’t seen you at the market?”  Dean asks.

“Mrs. Joyner let’s me work after they close.”  James replies.  “I stock shelves.”

Dean frowns.  “Every night?”  

James nods.  

“Damn kid.”  Dean huffs.  “When do you sleep?”

“You get used to it.”  

Sam sighs.  There’s no way the kid’s part-time paycheck is covering everything a family of six needs.  He’s glad they got him to take some money yesterday.   

“Are you on Food Stamps or anything?”  Sam asks.

“We get WIC because Mom’s never makes enough money.”  James says.  “We all get free breakfast and lunch at school and I go to the donation Food Pantry once a week for other stuff.”  

Dean sighs and shakes his head.  

“What about your case worker?”  Sam can’t figure out why James has been left to handle everything on his own.  “Has the State done anything?”

“Like what?”  James scoffs.  “Mom doesn’t beat us or anything so there’s no reason for the Cops to come out.”  He grimaces.  “Everyone is clean and fed.  Trust me.  There are kids a lots worse off than us.”  

Sam has no doubt of that.

“We only got a case worker because that nosy front desk lady at the Doc’s office called the State when Mom got her terminal diagnosis.”  James explains. 

Sam doesn’t understand that whole process.  “Is the case worker setting up Foster Care?” 

“The case worker is pushing Mom about it, but she won’t talk to her.”  James shakes his head.  “I’m sure the case worker’s got something planned, but she’s dodging me.”

Sam glances at Dean who shrugs.  They’re clearly out of their element.  

“What about Jake?”  Sam changes the subject.  “Does your Mom take care of him during the day?”

James scoffs.  “She’s okay having babies, but raising them just isn’t her thing.  You know?”  He rolls his eyes.  “She barely did enough before she got sick and now it’s like she couldn’t care less.”  

Sam bites back his anger.  He shoots a look at Dean who takes a deep breath and blows it out.  Neither one of them wants to believe a parent would behave like that. 

“Okay.”  Sam squeezes Dean’s hand.  “So where is Jake during the day?”

“Jake goes to the Church daycare and we pick him up after school.”  James says.  “I mow the Church lawn and take out the garbage and stuff and Tammy helps clean up the playroom every day so they let him stay for free.”

Dean leans back and grumbles something under his breath.  

Sam bites his tongue.  No kid should have that much weight on his shoulders.  He wants to rush in and takeover, but he’d have to be blind not to see the pride James wears like armor.  They’ll have to be very careful. 

“What’s your schedule like?”  Sam asks.

James checks his watch.  It’s a cheap digital.  “The kids will be home in about an hour and they’ll need an after school snack.”  He crosses his arms.  “We do our homework together and I usually play with Heather and Jake before I go to work.”

“Where’s your Mom in all that?”  Sam asks, though he can already guess.

“She watches TV and smokes.”  James grumbles.  “I hate it when she smokes in the house, but she does it anyway.”  He heaves a sigh.  “She has some cash left from Jake’s Dad so she sneaks out to buy cigs or stupid Shit that we don’t need.” 

Sam sighs.  Everything James says holds a ring of truth about it.  It’s both sad and admirable.  Instead of letting a Shitty situation ruin his life it sounds like James is doing the best he can.  

“Okay.”  Sam clears his throat.   “We’ve got an excellent Lawyer and a few other folks who can help us out.”

Dean nods in agreement.  “We’ll make some phone calls and get things started.”

“Meanwhile…”  Sam says.  “You need to gather a few things for us.”

“Like what?”  James raises an eyebrow.

“Well…”  Sam runs a hand through his hair.  “Birth Certificates for one.” 

“Any information you have on your Dad and the others.”  Dean adds.  “Things we can use to understand the situation and identify all the variables.”

“Information about your Mom and her family would be good too.”  Sam adds even though he has no doubt that Ash will find what they need in a flash.  “Anything will help.”   

James nods.  “I have everything you need for me and the kids.”   

“That’s good.”  Dean says.  

“I don’t know about the rest.” 

“Even if it’s just a name or a photo…letters...school yearbooks…”  Dean suggests.

James nods.  “I’ll try.” 

Sam pulls a pre-paid cell phone out of his pocket and hands it to James.  “Our numbers are already loaded.”

James accepts the phone without protest. 

“Can you take next Friday night off?”  Dean asks.

“Probably.”  James says.  “Mrs. Joyner is pretty flexible.”

“Good.”  Dean says.  “We can celebrate our partnership with pizza.”  

James grins in surprise.  “Really?”  

“Ya.”  Sam grins.  “Do you guys like Ben and Charlie’s?”

“I heard they’re Awesome, but don’t they always sell out?”  James shakes his head in wonder.  “Are you sure we can get one?” 

“It’s not a problem.”  Dean waves hand.  “The owners are family.”

James grins.  “Cool.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam takes a deep breath and nods at Dean.

Dean gives him a reassuring smile and opens the door. 

The woman behind the desk looks up at them and gestures toward two chairs.  She’s busy on the phone.

They take a seat and wait.

“I don’t like him.  It’s as simple as that.”  The woman frowns.  “My gut is never wrong.  I know.  I will.  Right.”  She rolls her eyes and slams the phone down.  “Sorry.”  She reaches across the desk and shakes their hands.  “Sheri Calhoun. ”  

“Good afternoon Ms. Calhoun.”  Sam replies.  “I’m Sam Campbell and this is my Husband Dean.”

Dean nods.  “Ma’am.” 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?”  Sheri sits back and looks them over. 

“We’d like to speak with you about James Booth and his siblings.”  Sam swallows hard.  He’s so nervous it’s ridiculous, but he knows in his heart this is the right thing.  He reaches for Dean’s hand and holds on.    

Sheri raises an eyebrow.  “And?”

“It’s come to our attention that their Mother is ill.”  Sam says.  

“She’s dying.”  Sheri says bluntly.  

“Yes.”  Sam acknowledges.  “The kids will need a home.”  

“Obviously.”  Sheri crosses her arms over her chest in challenge.

Sam smiles politely.  “We’d like to provide one.”      

“Really?”  Sheri challenges.   “For how long?”  

“Permanently.”  Sam says without hesitation.  

Sheri raises a skeptical brow.  “All five?”

“Na.”  Dean smirks.  “We just want the cute ones.”

Sam flushes.  “Dean!” 

Sheri stares at them non-plussed and then bursts out laughing. 

Sam bites his tongue, but glares at Dean for good measure.

“Don’t worry about it.”  Sheri waves a hand.  “I like a good Smart Ass.”  

Dean winks at him.

Sam huffs.

Sheri sobers.  “This is Child Protective Services.  We’re case workers not adoption agents.  What do you want from me?”  

“You have control over where the kids go and when.”  Dean points out.  “And we have a…connection with James.” 

“We’ve already been approved as Foster Parents.”  Sam adds.  “If they move in with us now the transition to adoption would be seamless for them.”  

Sheri looks unimpressed.  “There are other Foster Parents willing to take these kids.”  

Dean raises an eyebrow.

“All of them?”  Sam prods. 

“We have resources available.”  Sheri insists.  “We don’t need you.” 

“But the kids do.”  Sam says simply.  

Sheri stares at them for a long moment before she sighs and rubs her face.  “This case is a mess.”  She groans.  “What makes you think being Foster Parents for these kids means a ‘hop skip and a jump’ to adoption?”  

“We know things are complicated and we’re prepared for that.”  Sam acknowledges.  “What we don’t want is the kids split up or shuttled around while the courts decide what to do.”  

“What makes you think being Foster Parents for these kids means a ‘hop skip and a jump’ to adoption?”  Sheri leans forward and fixes them with a look.  “You’re not special.”  

“We can provide them a stable and loving home.”  Sam tells her. 

“So?”  Sheri watches them closely.  “There are dozens of families waiting for children.  Plenty of traditional homes.”  

“You don’t want to go there.”  Dean grumbles.

Sheri raises an eyebrow.

“Traditional doesn’t mean better.”  Sam gives her a knowing look.  “Five children are hard to place.” 

“I bet you’ve already exhausted anyone local or even in the County.”  Dean challenges. 

Sheri frowns.

“That means not only will they lose their Mother…”  Sam let’s that hang.  

“They’ll lose the only home, community, and friends they’ve ever known.”  Dean adds softly.  

Sheri gives them a reluctant nod.

“We can provide them everything a good home should and they won’t be leaving their lives behind.”  Sam concludes.  “Those facts and a recommendation from you will go a long way in court.  Don’t you agree?”    

“I’ve seen your file.”  Sheri flicks her eyes to a stack of file folders on the corner of her desk.  “But, I don’t like being told how to do my job.”

Sam flushes with guilt.  They were being pushy and according to Ash, Sheri is by all accounts a fantastic case worker.  He flicks a glance at Dean.

Dean squeezes Sam’s hand.

Sheri sighs and gives them the signal to wait.  She reaches for her phone and dials up a number.  

“Hey Marty…it’s Sheri.  I’m scoping out a couple for adoption.  Right.”  She passes the person on the phone their names and grabs a pen and note pad.  “Really?  Huh.  Yes.  Good to know.”  She jots down a few more notes.  “Thanks Marty.  Talk to you later.”

Dean crosses his arms and sits back looking smug.

Sam follows his lead minus the smug.  

Sheri hangs up and dials again.  “Mrs. Joyner...its Sheri Calhoun.  No…no…Mom’s just fine.”  She laughs.  “I’m just checking up on a couple who’s interested in taking in some of our kids.  Mr. and Mr. Campbell?  Yes, those two.”  She rolls her eyes.  “Of course I know that.”  

Sam sighs.  When they’d moved into Great Aunt Susan’s house they’d expected a certain amount of small town gossip and innuendo so they hadn’t been surprised when they were the topic of much conversation for the first few months.  Public speculation quickly died down though and they soon discovered that there were plenty of folks who didn’t care one way or the other about their personal life.  

Mrs. Joyner is the notable exception.  

Dean finds her amusing.

Sam finds her incredibly irritating.  Mostly because he’d overheard her refer to them once as ‘that poor orphaned Campbell boy and that man’ like she can’t remember their names and Sam is just some Jezebel bent of corrupting poor Dean.  He hasn’t decided if Mrs. Joyner is just ignorant, mean, or a blatant bigot.  

He sighs.  When Ben and Charlie moved here a year ago she didn’t even bat an eye.  

Dean says it has everything to do with how good their pizza is and that Sam just needs to buy her off with food like they do.  

Sam refuses on principle. 

Sheri hangs up and dials again.  “Hi.  It’s Sheri.  Thanks.”  She waits.  “Hey Teddy.  I’m swamped as usual.”  She laughs.  “I just called to ask you about Mr. and Mr. Campbell.  Yes…a ’67 Impala?”

Dean perks up and leans forward.  

Sam tries not to grin.  Anyone who dares to talk about Baby had better say something nice.  

“Cherry huh?”  Sheri says and looks at Dean.  “Really?  Impressive.” 

Dean sniffs.  “Damn right.” 

“Thanks Teddy.”  Sheri smiles.  “Love you too.”  

Sam gives her a look.  “How did we do?”

“Tell me what I don’t know about you first.”  Sheri challenges. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay.”  Dean nods.  “Sam and I met in college.”  Their cover story rolls easily off his tongue.  “We’ve been together for four years and married for two.”

Sheri nods.

“We own our own home.”  Dean says though he’s sure she knows that.  

“It’s large enough for all the kids to have their own rooms.”  Sam adds. 

“Marty tells me it has eight bedrooms, four baths, and you have a couple hundred acres that you lease out for farming.”  Sheri reads her notes.  “She also tells me you have an apartment in the barn.”  

“It was my Great Aunt Susan’s house.”  Dean explains.  “It’s been in the family for three generations.  She was on her own so she leased out the farm land and turned the house into a Bed and Breakfast.  She added the apartment in the barn for me when I came to live there permanently.”  

“Do you rent out the apartment?”  

“No.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Sam’s Dad lives there full-time.”

“Employment?”

“Dean is a Behavioral Analyst and consultant for the Bureau.”  Sam smiles proudly.  “He’s also a published Author.”  

Sheri looks at Dean.  “I assume you have Health Insurance then?”  

“Yes.”  Dean replies.  “My work covers both of us and will cover all the kids too.”

“Okay.”  Sheri makes a note.  “And you?” 

“I work from home.”  Sam says. 

“He’s our Financial Manager, a Master Chef, and a gifted Photographer.”  Dean clarifies.  “He’s brilliant.”

Sam blushes.  “You’re biased.”

“Yep.”  

Sheri huffs.  “Any additional family?”  

“My parents died when I was a teenager.”  Dean tells her.  “Sam lost his Mom when he was just a baby.”

“We do have extended family though.”  Sam says.

Sheri raises an eyebrow.

“Uncle Bobby is retired Bureau.”  Dean tells her.  “There’s also Uncle Caleb and Aunt Carol, both retired, and Cousins Ben, Charlie, and Ash.”  

“Is anyone local?”

“Uncle Bobby lives in the barn off and on.”  Dean says.  “He’s a Widower too.”

“Uncle Caleb and Aunt Carol have a place in Colorado, but we visit back and forth.”  Sam says. 

“That leaves Ben and Charlie.”  Dean says.  “They’re modern day nomads when they’re not making the best pizza in town.”

“That Ben and Charlie?”  Sheri groans.  “I love their pizza.  I have to limit myself to once a week.” 

“Us too.”  Dean agrees.  “Best pizza ever.”  

“And this Cousin Ash?”  Sheri asks.  “What’s his deal?”

“Ash is…”  Dean shrugs. 

“He works private investigations.”  Sam supplies.  “But, he spends his down time here.  He bought the old Movie Theater and lives in the apartment above it.”

“Right.”  Sheri nods.  “Folks are pretty anxious for it to reopen.”

“Ash is a movie buff.”  Dean tells her.  “He thinks he’ll have it up and running by Summer.”

“Nice.”  Sheri clears her throat.  “I’m sure you know that Mrs. Joyner had a lot to say about you two.”  

Dean holds his tongue.

Sam frowns.

“But, I’ve known her all my life and as much as she gossips and exaggerates…”  Sheri rolls her eyes.  “She’s never wrong about the big stuff.”

“Well?”  Dean prompts.

“Mrs. Joyner is a bigot and a prude.  Everyone knows that.”  Sheri chuckles.  “I’m not interested in your PDA habits or your sex life.”  She waves hand.  “Assuming you aren’t deviants?”

Dean stiffens.  He’s not sure if she’s being funny or waiting for him to be offended.

Sam blinks and glares.  

“Sorry.”  Sheri chuckles.  “Bad joke.  I can’t help poking at you two.”  She shakes her head.  “You’re so perfect it’s kind of annoying.”  

Dean snorts and Sam blushes.

“I always call Mrs. Joyner because if there were even a whiff of negative rumors about you two, your relationship, your finances, or whether or not you’re a real blond…”  Sheri winks at Dean.  “She’ll know all about it.  If the worst she can say is that you two are handsy in public then whoop de doo.”  

Dean rolls his eyes and Sam blurts a laugh.

“The last phone call was to my Brother Teddy.”  Sheri looks at Dean again.  “He said you take care of that car like a pro and that you do all of your own maintenance.”

“Damn right.”  Dean nods. 

“He also says you aren’t opposed to advice or learning something new.”  Sheri smiles at him.  “I like that in a prospective parent.”

“He also teaches Auto Shop after school and self-defense classes.”  Sam brags. 

Sheri chuckles and looks at Sam.  “I have one of your books at home.  The one from that road trip you guys took a few years ago.”

“Really?”  Sam smiles in surprise. 

“Your photos say a lot about you Sam.”  Sheri says matter-of-fact.  “I like what I see.”    

“Thank you.”  Sam says honestly.

“You’re welcome.”  Sheri gives them a genuine smile.  “Believe it or not I wish all my options were as good as you two.”  She grimaces.  “I just don’t know if we can swing it.”

Dean grimaces.  “Non-traditional lifestyle?”  

“No.”  Sheri shakes her head.  “I can get you on Judge Harper’s calendar and he’s got a Nephew who’s as Gay as Paris in the twenties.”  

Dean snorts.  

Sheri waves a hand.  “Trust me.  You being Gay isn’t the problem.”  

“It’s the Dads.”  Sam notes.

“They have a stake in this too.”  Sheri acknowledges.  “Whether we like it or not.”

“Then we’re on the same page.”  Dean bends down and pulls a think file form Sam’s shoulder bag.  He plops it down on Sheri’s desk.   

“What’s this?”  Sheri pulls picks up the file and opens the cover flap.  

“Everything we have so far on the Dads.”  Dean says.  “It’s a work in progress.  Consider it a gift.”

Sheri thumbs through the contents and grins.  “This is incredible.”  She sighs.  “I would kill for an investigator who could get half of this information.”  She gives them a sharp look.  “Where did you get this and please don’t tell me if it’s illegal.”

“Cousin Ash.”  Sam answers.  

“It’s mostly legal.”  Dean admits.

Sheri looks up at them and back down to the report.  “I think I’m in love.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“What did they make for us?”  Sam calls from the front seat.

“Ben made a Pepperoni, a Hawaiian, and a Cheese for me and the kids.”  Dean says.  “Charlie made you some fru-fru Chicken thing with white sauce and some sort of salad.” 

Sam chuckles.  “Perfect.” 

Dean opens the door and plops the pizzas into Sam’s lap.

“Hey!”  Sam yelps.  “These are my favorite jeans!”

“Better your jeans then Baby’s Leather.”  Dean chuckles.

Sam grumbles and adjusts the piping hot boxes.

Dean sets the salad and the 2-liter soda in the back seat and climbs into the car.  

It doesn’t take long to find the little Blue house tucked back behind the Middle School.  It’s an older neighborhood, but decent enough.  The little house could use a fresh coat of paint, but the yard is neat and tidy and the porch light is on.  

They pull up and park.  

Dean hops out, grabs the salad and drinks, and opens the door for Sam.

Sam climbs out and stands on the side walk.  He’s clearly nervous.  They’ve talked about adopting kids for years, but actually going to meet five potential candidates is something else.  

Dean’s not worried though.  He and Sam are a good team and anyone can see they have a solid relationship.  This is going to work.  

“You ready?”  Dean leans in to claim a quick kiss.  

Sam gulps.  “Do you really think these kids might like us enough to want to be ours?” 

“Sammy...”  Dean grins.  “There’s plenty of time to figure that out and besides we’re bringing pizza.”  He teases.  “They’re going to love us.”

“I’m serious Dean.” 

“I know Sammy.”  Dean reassures.  “Don’t worry so much.  Just be you and this will be a good start for something great.”

“Ya?”  

“I know it.”  Dean nods.  “It’s not going to be easy, but these kids will be worth it.”

“James liked us.”  Sam musses.  “Right?”

“He seemed to.”  Dean replies.  “Under all that tough guy armor he’s just a kid, but he’s smart enough to ask for help and he would never have approached us if he thought we were creepers.”  

“Attempting to Black Mail us and looking for adoptive parents are two different things.”  Sam says dryly.  “We haven’t even asked them yet.”  

“Ya well…”  Dean grins.  “Sometime life gives you the unexpected.”  He brushes his hand across the back of Sam’s neck and smiles when he feels Sam’s tension ease.  “The kid’s not stupid.  He’ll understand that what we have to offer is pretty Damn good.” 

“Okay.”  Sam swallows hard.  “I think I’m ready.”    

“Good.”  Dean chuckles.  “I can’t wait to meet them.  Trust me.  One look at these kids and you’re going to melt into a big sappy puddle of goo.”

Sam rolls his eyes.  “Shut-up Dean.”

“Kiss me and I will.”

Sam huffs and bends down to peck Dean’s check.

“Geez.”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “Thanks a lot Grandma.”

Sam ignores him and heads toward the porch.

They pause outside the front door and listen to the sounds of a house full of children.

Dean smiles at Sam who smiles back.  

They both want to fill Aunt Susan’s giant farm house with kids.  They haven’t had much luck with adoption in such a conservative State, but now it feels like the unexpected meeting with James might give them a chance at what they’ve wanted so much.

Dean raises a hand and knocks on the door.  

The house goes completely quiet and then erupts in chaos.  There’s shouting and running and an exasperated reprimand that causes another abrupt silence.  

Sam raises an eyebrow and stifles a laugh.

Dean grins and shakes his head.

They hear the door lock unlatch and it swings open.

“Hi.”  The young girl smiles up at them.  She has blond hair like her brother that is neatly tied back in a pony tail.  “I’m Tammy.”

“Hi.”  Dean extends a hand.  “I’m Dean.”

Tammy shakes his hand.  “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Campbell.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Tammy.”  Dean waves a hand at Sam.  “This is Sam.”

“Mr. Campbell.”  Tammy nods and reaches up to take the pizzas from Sam.  “I’ll take those.”

Sam hands them over and quickly steps inside.  

Dean follows and closes the door.

A small dark haired boy steps forward and holds his hands out for the bag of salad and the Soda.

“Thank you.”  Dean says and hands over the goods.  “Brandon.  Right?”  

The boy smiles shyly and nods.  He turns and disappears toward the Kitchen.

“I’m Heather.”  A petite little blond announces.    

Dean crouches down and smiles.  “It’s nice to meet you Heather.”  He takes her tiny hand in his and shakes it.  “I’m Dean and…”  He nods toward Sam who is wide-eyed and frozen in place.  “This guy is Sam.”

“He’s really tall.”  Heather says clearly in awe.  

“Ask him ‘How’s the weather up there’?”  Dean suggests with a grin.

Heather giggles and looks up at Sam.  “How’s the weather up there?”

Sam blinks and stirs.  He shoots a mock glare at Dean and kneels down.  “It isn’t as sunny as it is down here.”  

Heather giggles.  “I like your hair.”

“Thank you.”  Sam smiles at the girl.  “I like your hair too.  Did you do that yourself?”

“I’ve been practicing.”  Heather blushes and turns her head this way and that.  

“She’s almost mastered the art of even pony tails.”  Tammy says as she walks back into the room.  She smiles and gently tugs Heather’s hair.   “It’s harder than it looks.”

Heather ignores her sister and reaches out to lightly touch Sam’s hair.  “Do you put ponies in your hair too?” 

Dean snorts.  

“Not usually.”  Sam says seriously.  “But, maybe you can show me how sometime?”

Heather nods vigorously.  Her pony tails bounce and swing.  

“Hey guys!”  James calls from the hallway and hurries into the room holding Jake in his arms.  

Dean and Sam get to their feet and shake his hand.

“Thanks for coming.”  James grins.  “The pizza smells great.”

Dean’s glad to see the desperate and nervous kid they meet two days ago is gone for now.  

Jake squirms and bounces in his brother’s arms.  He has a mop of messy black hair and a bright smiling face.  He reaches for Sam.

Sam sends a panicked look at Dean.  

Dean grins and nods encouragingly.

Sam takes a deep breath.  “May I?”

“If you want to.”  James smiles indulgently.  “He just wants to grab your hair so don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Sam takes the baby boy carefully into his arms.  The toddler immediately grabs for a chunk of his hair and tugs.  He laughs and the boy giggles.   

Dean sucks in a breath.  He knew seeing Sammy with the kids was going to be wonderful, but watching him cuddle Jake as easily as any Dad would is just too perfect.  He sighs.  He wants this to work out so badly for all of them. 

“Now who’s melting into a gooey mess?”  Sam teases while be bounces Jake who grins around the fist he has stuffed into his mouth.  

Dean scoffs, but doesn’t deny it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Sorry I didn’t meet you at the door.”  James says.  “I was trying to get Mom to come out and say ‘hello’ to you, but…”  He shakes his head.  “She’s not up for company.”

“No problem.”  Sam reassures.  “Do you think we can at least introduce ourselves?”

James frowns.  

“We should have her permission to visit.”  Dean says.  “We want to make the right impression.”

James shrugs.  “She won’t care.” 

“We need to pay our respects anyway.”  Sam gives James a pointed look.  “It might come up later.”   

“Fine.”  James turns and heads back down the hallway.  “Come on.”

“Let me take him.”  Tammy says and reaches for Jake.  The boy grins and reaches for her. 

Sam let’s go with a wistful sigh.  He’s never held a child before and having little Jake in his arms has been amazing.  

Dean gives him a knowing look.  

Sam blushes.  “Shut-up Dean.”

James is waiting at the door to what looks like the only bedroom on the main floor.  

“Sorry in advance.”  James apologies.  He kicks a rolled up towel away from where it is tucked tightly against the bottom of the door.  “She’s having a bad day.”  

Sam immediately smells cigarette smoke and wrinkles his nose.  He’s never understood that particular habit.  Cigarettes are just plain nasty.

Dean looks equally disgusted.    

James takes a deep breath and knocks once on the door.  He waits a beat and swings the door open.  “Mom?”  

The woman buried beneath an enormous pile of satin comforters ignores her son.  She’s leaning back against a dozen frilly pillows with a lit cigarette in one hand and the TV remote in the other. 

“Mom.”  James calls out.

“What do you want?”  The woman snaps in reply.  “I told you to leave me alone.  I’m tired and I don’t need any of your Bullshit.”

Sam straightens his shoulders and tries to look unfazed.

Dean clenches his fists and grumbles something under his breath.

James ignores them both.  “I know Mom.”  He says patiently.  “I just wanted you to meet Mr. and Mr. Campbell.”  

The woman sighs dramatically.  

“I told you about them.”  James presses on.  “Remember?”   

The woman doesn’t take her eyes off the TV.   

“They’ve already met with our case worker and they’re here to meet everyone.”  James explains.  “They want to get to know all of us.”  

The woman frowns.  She takes a long draw on her cigarette and finally turns to look at them.  

“Good evening Ma’am.”  Sam smiles as politely as he can.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Dean flashes a fake smile.  

The woman smokes and scowls.  “You those Gays?”   

Sam ignores that.  “Ms. Calhoun was planning on stopping by to introduce us this evening, but unfortunately she couldn’t make it.”  He shrugs.  “She should have told you we were coming by and dropped off a copy of our background information for you to read through.”

The woman nods at a pile of wadded up papers on the floor in the corner of the room.  

“Those papers say you got approved as Foster Parents, but that doesn’t mean much to me.”  She narrows her eyes and glares at them.  “You could be sickos for all I know.” 

“Mom!”  James flushes red.  “They’re here to help us.”

“They can’t help me.”  The woman spits out.  “No one can or did you all miss that part Smarty-pants?”  

Sam keeps is face carefully blank.  He can’t imagine being in her position, but he can’t understand treating her kids like this woman does either.  

Sheri verified much of what James had told them and there’s no doubt in his mind that this women is a menace in her own particular way.  He shoots a glance at Dean. 

Dean is holding himself stiffly and Sam is sure he doesn’t trust himself to speak.  

“We’d like to help you in any way we can.”  Sam fills the silence.  “All of you.”    

“Whatever.”  The woman snuffs out her cigarette and immediately lights another one.  She takes a long drag and turns back to the TV.  

They’ve clearly been dismissed.  

James sighs and spins on his heel.  

Sam and Dean scramble back into the safety of the hallway.   

“They’re still my kids you know!”  The woman shouts as James closes the door.  “They’re not yours until I’m dead!”  She glares at them and screams.  “Do you hear me!?”

Sam catches one last look of her blotchy face red with anger and turns away.  

James rolls his eyes and pulls the door shut.  He pushes the towel back into place, straightens, and takes a deep breath.  He looks up at them with pained eyes. 

Sam moves before he can over think it and pulls James into a hug.

James stiffens and stands awkwardly in the circle of Sam’s arms.    

Sam squeezes him close, pats him on the back, and lets him go.  

James ducks his head and escapes down the hall.  

Sam watches him go with an ache in his heart.  He’s probably over stepped a boundary, but he couldn’t help it.  His hands shake as he reaches for Dean.

“It’s okay Sammy.”  Dean pulls him close and kisses him lightly.  “You did the right thing.”  He soothes.  “He’ll come around.”

Sam searches Dean’s face.  “Are you sure?”

Dean nods and steers them toward the Living Room.

Brandon and Heather are playing quietly on the floor with Jake when they reach the end of the hallway. 

Tammy emerges from the kitchen.  “How did it go?”

James shrugs.  “She’s being a real Bitch today.”

“I know.”  Tammy rolls her eyes.  “You should have heard her scream at that poor case worker.”

Tammy wraps her arm around James and the siblings give each other a quick hug.

Sam sniffs and Dean squeezes his hand.   

“Your Mom did have a good point.”  Dean says softly.  “You don’t know much about us.”

“Dean’s right.”  Sam reluctantly agrees.  “Maybe we should wait for a supervised visit.”

“No way.”  James crosses his arms.  “Trust me.  We’re not worried about you.”

Tammy nods her support.  “We wouldn’t have even talked to you if we thought you weren’t okay.”

“We know that Tammy.”  Sam gives her a smile.  “We’re just concerned that…”

“That your Mom might be a problem.”  Dean says bluntly.  

Tammy snorts.  “That’s nothing new.”

“She’s going to make this as hard as possible on all of us.”  James says flatly.  “We know that and…”  He shrugs.  “We can handle her.”

“We just don’t want to cause more trouble for you.”  Sam says evenly.    

“She’ll get over it.”  James shrugs.  “She’ll be gone soon anyway and it won’t matter.” 

Sam cringes.  It’s sad but true.  He feels a tug at his hand.  He looks down in surprise.  

Heather grins up at him.  “Can we have pizza now?”  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Tammy leads the way into the Kitchen.  The pizzas are spread out on the counter and there are plates and utensils set out along with the salad and napkins.  

Everyone quickly fills their plates.  

Tammy and James both add salad to theirs.  Brandon picks out two tomatoes for his plate and gives Heather two more.  

Sam flashes a grin at Dean.

Dean snorts and rolls his eyes. 

They all take seats at a scared wooden table set in a nook to the side of the kitchen.  The chairs are mismatched, but there are enough for everyone.

Dean sets his plate down and scoops Jake up.  It’s a novelty to hold onto such a tiny human and he can’t help grinning like a fool.  He straps Jake into the High Chair with minimal fuss.  

Dean flicks a glance at Sam who grins.

James tears a large piece of crust off the nearest pizza and puts it on Jake’s tray along with a jar of Baby Food.  

Jake snatches the crust with a toothless grin and starts to chew on it with gusto.  

James snaps a cucumber slice in half and tears the skin off.  He hands the soft center to Jake who immediately tries to stuff it in his mouth along with the crust.  

Heather giggles.  “Jake is a pig.”

“You were too.”  James points out.  

“Nu-uhh.”  Heather shakes her head.  “I’m never messy.”

James snorts.  “You were when you were a baby.”

“Everyone is messy when they’re babies.”  Tammy says reasonably.  “You are very neat and tidy now though.”  She smiles at her sister.  “We appreciate that.”

Heather smiles proudly and goes back to her pizza.

Everyone eats quietly for a moment and Dean has a chance to marvel at their polite table manners.  The kids all use their napkins, there are no elbows on the table, and no one talks with their mouth full.  He’s going to have to watch himself or he’ll embarrass Sam. 

“So…”  Dean says after he’s finished his first piece of pizza.  “Did everyone have a good day today?” 

There is no immediate response from the kids.

“I did.”  Sam jumps into the silence.  “I went out to the lake and took pictures of wild ducks.”

“Like a field trip?”  Heather asks.  

“Yep.”  Sam nods.  “Dean went with me.”

“He made me hide in the bushes.”  Dean grumps.  “It was muddy and stinky and…”   

Heather giggles and Tammy shakes her head.  

“I got some beautiful shots of a Momma duck and her ducklings.”  Sam shoulder bumps Dean.  “She wouldn’t have come near us if we hadn’t been hiding.”

“We had a Field Trip on Wednesday.”  Heather tells them excitedly.  “We ate our lunches at the park and everything.”

“Wow!”  Dean grins.  “I bet it was Awesome.”

Thirty minutes later everyone at the table has joined in the conversation in some form or fashion except James and Brandon.  

James hasn’t exactly been quiet, but it’s clear he is giving his brothers and sisters a chance to talk.  He finished his pizza and is listening closely to the conversation at the table while he attempts to spoon Baby Food into Jake’s mouth.  The toddler keeps getting distracted by the slobbery crust he still clutches tightly in his fist and more food ends up on his face then in his stomach.  

Sam watches James and Jake with rapt attention.  

Dean hides a chuckle.  He can see the wheels working in his lover’s head.  Sam is studying every move James makes and is filing it all away for future use.    

He glances at Brandon.  He’s obviously been paying attention and offers a response if asked something directly, but so far they’ve all been non-verbal.  He’s a quiet kid just like his brother said.  

Dean can see why the boy’s silence might seem weird to some people, especially since most boys his age are loud and exuberant, but he can also see the bright snap of intelligence under the quiet surface.  All he has to do is figure out how to draw Brandon out of his shell.    

“Brandon.”  Dean smiles at him.  “Did you have a good day at school?”

The boy smiles back and nods.

“Did you do anything fun?”  Dean prompts.

Brandon shrugs and picks at his pizza.  

Dean searches for something that might interests an eight year-old boy.  “Did you know that we live on a farm?”

Brandon shakes his head.

“Do you have Chickens?”  Heather wants to know.

“Yes.”  Sam tells her.  “And Goats and Horses.”

“Wow.”  Heather is clearly impressed.  

“Horses are cool.”  Tammy flicks her eyes toward Brandon.

“Yep.”  Dean gives her a grateful smile.  “We have Six.”

“Really?”  Brandon says softly.

“Really.”  Dean grins at the boy.  “We have a stable and paddock, but they run loose in the backyard most of the time.”  

“Cool.”  Brandon blushes and he drops his head down.

Tammy gives Dean a triumphant grin and he winks at her.  

“We ride almost every day.”  Dean tells Brandon.  “Sometimes we go on trail rides and camp outs too.  Just for fun.”  

Brandon looks at up at him in awe.  “Like real Cowboys?”  

“Yep.”  Sam chuckles.  “Didn’t you notice how bowlegged this guy is?”

Brandon shoots a skeptical look at Sam and then studies Dean wide-eyed.     

“Hey!”  Dean grumps.  “At least my feet don’t drag on the ground.”  He laughs.  “You should have seen Sam try and ride the first horse we rescued.”  

Sam snorts.  

“Poor Albert is so short that Too Tall McGraw here could almost walk instead of ride.”  Dean teases.

“Watch it cowpoke.”  Sam drawls.  “Them’s fighten words.”

“Oh ya?”

“Ya.”  Sam narrows his eyes.  “You fast enough on the draw to back them up?” 

“Shoot-out at high noon?”  Dean challenges.  “You’re on Stork legs.”

Sam glares, but can’t hold it.  He busts up laughing. 

Dean grins at everyone and sits back.  He looks around the table and sees nothing but smiling faces.  This is what it’s all about.  “I think we better have everyone out to the farm next Saturday.” 

“Another field trip!”  Heather shouts.  “Yeah!”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you ready?”  Dean looks at Sam.

“Yes.”  Sam gives him a determined look.  

“Good.”  Dean turns and nods at the Prison Guard.  

The guard punches a button in the control tower and a buzzer sounds while the automatic gate slides open.  

They pass through and the gate grinds to a close behind them.

“Agent Dean Campbell?”  

“Yes Sir.”  Dean replies.  

The section guard matches his temporary ID to the checklist and marks him off a list.  A second guard steps forward to give Dean a pat down.  

“Clear.”  The second guard announces after an impersonal, but through inspection.

“Thank you.”  Dean smiles politely at the guards who give him surprised smiles in return.  

A lot of Agents treat prison guards like they’re second class citizens, but that’s never been Dean’s style.  They’re just doing their jobs and a little appreciation goes a long way.  

Dean steps aside and motions for Sam to move up.

“Mr. Samuel Campbell?”  

Sam nods.  “Yes Sir.”  

Dean gives him an approving smile.

Sam and his bag are quickly passed to proceed.

“Thank you.”  Sam says.

“No problem.”  The second guard waves a hand.  “Follow me.”

They’re escorted to a small room with a metal desk and a minuscule window.  The guard shows them inside.  

“I assume you know the drill?”  The guard asks.

“Yes Sir.”  Dean nudges Sam toward a bench.  

“You’ve got two hours until the diner bell.” 

“Thank you.”  Dean takes a seat next to Sam. 

“Sure thing.”  The guard shrugs.  “Be back in a minute.”

The door closes with a loud bang.

Sam jumps.  “Sorry.”

“It’s okay to be nervous.”  Dean shoulder bumps him.  “You’re a Virgin.”

“Jesus Dean.”  Sam grouses and loosens his tie.  “How do you do this all the time?  This place is totally freaking me out.” 

“Relax.”  Dean says softly.  “This is Minimum Security and this guys isn’t a hardened criminal.”

Sam blows out a breath.  “Okay.”  

The door opens a minute later and a large muscle bound man shuffles in.

Dean rises to his feet.  “Mr.  Kenneth Stevens?”

“It’s Ken.”  The large man’s voice rumbles up from chest. 

“I’m Agent Campbell and this is Mr. Campbell.”  Dean smiles pleasantly.

The man nods.  He already knows who they are.  They’d needed his permission to visit.

“We’re here to speak with you about your daughter…Tammy.”  Dean tells him.

The big man’s shoulders slump forward and he shuffles to the other side of the desk.  He plops down onto the bench and places his cuffed hands on the scratched surface.  He heaves a sigh and gives Dean an expectant look.

The guard takes a position inside the door and closes it behind him.

Dean takes his seat.

“Well?”  Ken huffs.  “She’s okay right?” 

“Yes.”  Sam immediately replies.  “She’s…she’s fine Mr…Ken.”

“Good.”  Ken sighs.  “That’s good.”  He chuckles in obvious relief.  “I mean it kind of freaked me out when I saw your names on the visit request.”

“Sorry about that.”  Sam says.  

Ken nods.  “Your letter said this was a custody thing.”

“It is.”  Dean says.

“So get to the point.” 

“Melissa Booth is dying.”  Dean says simply.

Ken raises an eyebrow.  “Lung Cancer.  It’s got to be.”

“She has about six months.”  Sam answers. 

Ken shrugs.  “That women smoked like a chimney.”  His feelings for his former girlfriend are either well hidden or long gone.  “You’re here to settle custody of Tammy?”  He looks at them  “You Lawyers?  I didn’t see any letters after your names.”

“We aren’t Lawyers.”  Dean admits.  “We’re just interested parties.” 

“Court appointed guardians or something?”

“No.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Tammy’s Brother James has asked us to assist them in finding an adoptive family.”

“James is a smart kid.”  Ken notes.  “It’s a good thing too because Melissa is a Dipshit.”  He shakes his head.  “I don’t know what I was thinking with that woman.” He sighs and narrows his eyes.  “How many more kids did she pop out?”

Sam sighs.  “There are five children.”  

“Different Dads I guess?”

“Yes.”  Dean agrees. 

Ken rolls his eyes.  “So I’m not the only Dad you have to talk to.”

“No.”  Sam admits.  

“How is Tammy?”  Ken looks out the tiny window.

“She’s good.”  Sam smiles and reaches into his shoulder bag.  He pulls out a folder and sets it on the table. 

Ken shoots a look at the guard who nods permission.  He pulls the folder across the table and opens it up.

Tammy’s school photo is clipped to the front page.  She is smiling shyly at the camera.

“Damn.”  Ken sucks in a breath and touches the photo reverently.  “She’s sure grown.”

“Yes.”  Sam says softly. 

Ken sniffs and blinks back tears.  “Do you know how many times I’ve tried to call?  How many times I sent letters to that woman asking for a photo?”  He sighs heavily.  “A note.  Anything?”

Dean grimaces.  “Ms. Booth changed her phone number and blocked your mail.”  

“I figured.”  Ken sniffs again.  “That Bitch.”  

Sam clears his throat.  “You can still do the right thing for Tammy.”

Ken nods.  “Who are they?  The family that wants her.”

“There’s one couple interested right now.”  Sam flicks a glance at Dean.  “One is a government employee and the other is a freelance photographer.”  He looks at Ken.  “They’re Gay.”

Ken shrugs.  “Men?” 

“Yes.”

“Just the one family?”

“For now.”  Dean replies honestly.  “Their case worker is exploring all options.”

Ken huffs.  “You mean the State is wiling to split them up.”

“Probably.”  Sam sighs.  “We don’t like that idea either.  That’s why we’re here.”

Ken stares at them for a moment.  His eyes are sharp and assessing.  

Dean sits completely still under the scrutiny. 

Sam shuffles his feet under the table.  He can’t help it.

“If she gets adopted do you think her new parents would send me a photo once in a while?”  Ken finally asks.  “Maybe a note on how she’s doing?”

“We can certainly ask them to.”  Sam offers immediately.

Ken shakes his head sadly.  “No guarantees though.  Right?”  He sighs and rubs his face.  He looks down at the folder.  “What else is in here?”

Sam smiles and reaches over to spread some of the papers out.  “These are copies of Tammy’s grade reports and there’s some artwork she wanted you to have.”

Ken jerks his head up in shock.  “She remembers me?”

“Of course.”  Sam nods.  

Ken looks dumbfounded.  “She was so little when I…”  He wipes his eyes again.  “When I left.”

“She sent you a letter.”  Dean slides a sealed envelope out of the folder’s back pocket. 

“For your eyes only.”  Sam points out.

Ken looks at the guard.

“Go ahead Stevens.”  The guard looks suspiciously misty eyed.  “It’s been security screened.” 

“She’ll be twenty when I get out of here.”  Ken picks the envelope up with shaking hands.  He clutches it to his chest and gives them a long look.  “I’m paying my debt to society, but I can never pay my debt to her.”  His eyes fill with regret.  “What do I need to do?” 

“You don’t have to do anything right now Ken.”  Sam tells him gently.  

“But, when the time comes.”  Dean says.  “Things will go smoother for Tammy if you are willing to agree to an adoption.”

Ken swallows hard and nods.  “I’ll sign whatever you want if it means she’ll have a chance at a better life.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“You can’t be serious.”  Sam frowns.  “It looks like that bus from the Muppet Movie.  What was the name of their band?”

Dean grins.  “The Electric Mayhem.” 

“Right.”  Sam crosses his arms and stares at the technicolor monstrosity that Dean just bought without prior approval.

“Hey you told me to find something.”  Dean says.  “And beggars can’t be choosy.”  He shrugs.  “This is the best thing we’re going to find on short notice and it runs like a champ.”

“We could just go into the city and buy a mini-van.”  

“Seriously?”  Dean groans.  “No way.”

“How about a SUV?”

“And jam everybody into some cramped back seat?”  Dean shudders.  “What about John and Uncle Bobby?” 

Sam surveys the bus again.  “I guess this thing could work.” 

“We can always paint it.”  Dean suggests.  “Maybe Black with Chrome accents.”

Sam snorts.  “She’s not the Impala Dean.”

“Hey Black is a classic look.”

“Maybe we should let the kids decide.”  

“Sure.”  Dean gives the bus another once over.  “Let’s get the seat belts installed.”

Two days later they pull up to the curb and Dean opens the door with a flourish.

Sam hops out.  He knocks on the front door and the door immediately swings open.

James grins.  “Hey Sam.”

“Hey James.”  Sam grins back.  “Is everybody ready?”

“Are you kidding?”  James rolls his eyes.  “They’ve been up since the butt crack of dawn.  Come on in and I’ll get Jake.”

“Hi Sam!”  Heather rushes over.  

Sam surprises himself and scoops her up.  It’s as natural as breathing.  He gives her a hug and she almost chokes him out.  

“I got new cowboy boots.”  Heather wiggles her feet to show off a pair of pink boots.  

They’re worn, but they look like they fit right, and she’s obviously proud of them.  

“Those look perfect.”  Sam declares.

Heather beams at him.

Sam sets her back on her feet.  “Did you get new boots too Brandon?” 

Brandon nods and looks down at his feet.  His boots are much more conservative.  

“Those look like they’ll do the trick.”  Sam says.  “Are you two ready to go?”

Both kids grin.

“Then why don’t you get on the bus?”  Sam herds them toward the door.

“Wow!”  Heather squeaks.  “We have a bus?”

“Yep.”  Sam chuckles.  “Do you recognize the driver?”

“Dean!”  Heather shouts and bolts down the side walk.

Dean climbs out of the bus and scoops her up.  He gives her a big squeeze and sets her on the steps.  

Heather clammers excitedly onboard.  

“Hey Brandon!”  Dean waves.  

Brandon hurries down the sidewalk.  

Dean holds out his hand and Brandon gives him a high five as he hops onto the bus.  

Sam grins at Dean who gives him a two thumbs up.  

They’d both been a little worried that it would take a while for the kids to warm up to them.  It doesn’t look like that’s going to be much of a problem.

“Hey Sam.”  Tammy steps up beside him.  “Holy Cow!”

“It’s pretty offal isn’t it?”  Sam admits.

“It looks like a giant pile of melted Crayons.”  Tammy shrugs.  “But I kinda of like it.” 

“Good.”  Sam wraps an arm around shoulder and gives her a half hug.  “You better get on board before all the best seats are taken.”

Tammy laughs and heads for the bus.

Sam sighs.  So far so good.  He heads back inside to wait for James. 

James comes down the hallway a few minutes later. 

Jakes giggles and grabs for Sam’s hair.  

Sam takes the boy in his arms and holds him high and away.  Its not that he minds the hair pulling, but its probably not a great idea to encourage it.    

“Here.”  James hands him a plastic rattle toy.

Sam hands to Jake.  The baby grabs it with both hands and stuffs it into his mouth.

James picks up a battered car seat and overstuffed diaper bag.  “I think that’s it.”  

Sam follows him down the sidewalk.

“Hey Dean!”  James calls out.

Dean grins and takes the diaper bag.  “How’s it going Sherpa?”

“Shut up.”  James snorts.  He hops onto the bus and drops the car seat onto a bench.

“I’ll get the seat strapped in.”  Tammy comes down aisle and gets to work.  “You better get it over with.”  She advises.  “So we can get out of here.”

James grimaces and heads back to the house.  

Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean who shrugs.  They fall in behind James and trail him inside.

James stops in front of the bedroom door.  “You guys don’t have to be here.”  He says.  “The case worker already told her that you have permission to take us out to the the farm today.”

“We know.”  Sam says softly.  “We’re just here to support you James.”

Jake babbles and blows bubbles around the rattle.  

James smiles and pats his brother on the back.  “Thanks.”  He takes a deep breath and kicks the towel away from the door.

“Mom?”  James pushes the door open.  “Mom?”

“What do you want?”  The woman grouses.    

“We’re heading out.”  

“You going to that farm?” 

“Yes.”  James sighs.  “We’re going to be gone all day so I made you some sandwiches and puts some more drinks in the cooler.”

James grabs a small trash can from under the bedside table.  He quickly fills it with the empty candy wrappers and soda cans that have piled up on the floor.  He dumps the over flowing ashtray into the bag and bundles it all up with practiced ease.  

“All the emergency numbers are on the pad under the phone.”  James tells her.  “If you get lightheaded again the Doc says just call 911.  Okay?”

The woman doesn’t bother to respond.  

“Mrs. Herman says she’ll come by and check on you this afternoon.”  James says. 

“Whatever.”  The woman lights a cigarette and turns up the TV. 

James backs out of the room and closes the door.  

Dean takes the garbage bag while James stuffs the towel back in place.

“I’m sorry.”  Sam says when they’re back in the living room.  “We should of asked about her care.”

“Does she need a Nurse or something?”  Dean asks.

“No.”  James shakes his head.  “She’ll be fine.  Mrs. Herman stops by every day when we’re at school anyway.”  He shrugs.  “They like to smoke and watch those Lifetime movies together.”

“Oh.”  Is all Sam can muster.  

The whole situation is just depressing.  He can’t imagine what James and the kids have been through.  It’s obviously not a violent home, and that’s a good thing, but violence isn’t the only form of abuse. 

James walks to the side of the house and stuffs the trash bag into the garbage can.  He wipes his hands on and smiles.  

Dean claps him on the shoulder.  “Let’s get out of here.” 

“I hear that.”  James grins and hops onto the bus.  “I can’t believe Ted finally sold this old heap.”  He chuckles.  “I hope you got a good deal.”

“It was a great deal.”  Sam says as he climbs on board.  “It even came with this amazing custom paint job.” 

James snorts.  “You know why it’s like this.  Right?”

Dean reaches out to close the door and locks it in place.  

“No.  Why?”  Sam takes a seat and buckles his belt.

“Ted let’s his newbies test paint it.”  

“Well that explains that.”  Sam chuckles.  

“Is everyone strapped in?”  Dean fires up the engine and puts the bus in gear. 

“We’re all good.”  Sam confirms.  

“Okay.”  Dean looks up into the rear view mirror and shoots them all a grin.  “We’re off!”

“Yeah!”  Heather claps her hands and bounces in excitement.  “Go…go…go…Magic School Bus!”

 


	13. Chapter 13

It takes them twenty minutes to get out of town and reach the turn off for the farm.  

“Is all of this yours?”  Tammy asks.

“Yep.”  Dean nods.  “We own everything on this side of the road…almost as far as you can see in both directions.” 

“Wow.”  Heather says, clearly in awe.  

“I’ll bet you could ride horses out here all day.”  James says.  “What do you think Brandon?”

Brandon smiles and nods.  

“I can’t hear you.”  James teases his brother.

Brandon huffs.  “Ya James.”

James grins and pokes Brandon in the side.  

Brandon smacks his hand away.

“Hey no rough housing on the bus!”  Dean sends them a mock glare.

“Sorry.”  James doesn’t look at all guilty.

Dean grins.  He can’t quite believe he’s driving a psychedelic bus with his Husband and five kids aboard.  Its strangely satisfying.

“Where’s your house?”  Heather cranes her neck to see.

“It’s at the end of the road.”  Sam says.  “You’ll be able to see it as soon as we get through all this corn.”

“That’s a lot of corn.”  Tammy notes.  “Is it market or grain corn?”

“Market corn.”  Dean replies.  “This crop is the first one for the year.  They’ll harvest this one in a couple of weeks and plant another one.”

“I read about crop rotations.”  Tammy says.  “Are these Organic?”

“Yep.”  Dean says.  “Sam’s not a fan of pesticides.”

“Ehh.”  Heather waves a hand under her nose.  “Me neither.”

Dean blurts out laugh.

“I see it!”  Brandon points toward the house.  

Dean covers his surprise.  Brandon’s definitely smart and observant.  Why he choses to be so quiet is still a mystery. 

“Good eyes Brandon.”  Sam says.  

Dean winks at him. 

Brandon goes beet red and he ducks his head. 

The house slowly comes into view.  It looking pretty good these days.  They’ve had a nice warm spring and a fresh coat of paint really brightened the place up.  

Dean sighs.  Even after all these years the first sight of the house never fails to make him think about his folks and how Great Aunt Susan had brought him home.  He’d loved the spacious old place from the moment he laid eyes on it.

“That’s your house?”  James frowns.  “It looks like a hotel.” 

Dean turns the bus onto the circular driveway and swings it around to park near the front porch.

“It was a Bed and Breakfast once.”  Sam explains.  “Now it’s just us.”

“Us and the Bear who lives in the barn.”  Dean chuckles. 

“You have a bear in the barn?”  Heather’s eyes go wide.

“Not really Honey.”  Sam gives her a reassuring smile.  “He’s talking about my Dad.  He lives in the apartment over the stables.”

“Oh.”  Heather frowns.  “Is he mean like a Bear?”

“No.”  Sam laughs.  “But he gets grumpy like a Bear sometimes.”

“Especially before he has his coffee.”  Dean opens the door and stands up.  He grins at everyone.  “Speaking of…let’s get breakfast.”

Sam leads the way onto the house and Dean brings up the rear.  

Brandon throws a wistful look at the barn.

“We’ll get there Brandon.”  Dean reassures.  “But we all need to eat something first.”

Brandon heaves a disappointed sigh.

“If we hurry…”  Dean suggests.  “You and I can head out early and get the horses rounded up.  What do you think?”

“Really?”  

“Yep.”

“Cool.”

Dean smiles and drops a hand onto the boy’s shoulder.  

They make their way toward the kitchen. 

“What’s going on here?”  Dean asks.  He and Brandon stop behind the rest of the family who is standing just out side the Kitchen looking in.

“Sssshhhh….”  Heather puts a finger to her lips.  “We’re waiting for the Bear to notice us.”

James rolls his eyes and Tammy covers a giggle.

“Oh.”  Dean whispers.  “So I guess we can’t make any noise.”

Heather shakes her head.

“It’s too late for that!”  John growls over his shoulder.  

Heather squeaks and bursts into giggles.

“You kids are louder then a herd of Elephants!”  John turns and flashes a grin.  

“You’re not scary at all.”  Heather accuses.

John puts his hands on his hips.  “Oh ya?”

Heather skips into the room.  “What are you making?”

“Green Eggs and Ham.”  John deadpans.

“I will not eat them Sam I am.”  Heather looks up at John and smiles.  “I can read that book all by myself.”

John blinks.  “Good for you.” 

Heather nods proudly.

“Alright you Monkeys…”  Dean waves a hand at the large wooden table.  “You better get to work or they’ll be no breakfast!”

“Okay.”  Sam claps his hands.  “James plates and cups.  Tammy silverware.  Brandon grab the juice and milk from the fridge.  Heather napkins at each spot please and I’ll…grab the High Chair.”

“What is Dean going to do?”  Heather asks.

“I’m pouring coffee for the grownups.”  Dean replies.

“And me.”  James calls out.

“And James.”  Dean chuckles.  He hands Heather a stack of napkins from the top of the fridge.  “You know what to do.”  

Dean moves over to lean against the counter next to John.  

“Damn.  I wish Mary was here for this.”  John says softly.  He takes a swipe at his eyes and sighs.  “We wanted a whole house full of kids.”

“I wish she were here too.”  Dean agrees.  “I’ll bet Mary and my folks would have made great Grandparents.  Just like you.”

“Ya.”  John grins proudly.  “When are you going to ask them?”

“In a couple of weeks.”

John gives him a knowing look.  “So after you bribe them with Horse rides and my home cooking?”

“Damn right.”  Dean snorts.  “I’m not above stacking the deck in our favor.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Paul Miller?”  Dean asks.

The tall skinny man standing in the door nods warily.

“I’m Dean…this is Sam.”  

“What do you want?”

“We’d like to speak with you about Melissa Booth.”  Dean says.  “Can we come in?”

Paul sighs and steps back.

Dean pushes through the door and Sam follows.

The apartment is small and shabby, but clean.  It isn’t what he expected.  Meth heads aren’t known for their neatness.

Dean studies the man and wonders how long he’s been clean.    

“Have a seat.”  Paul gestures to a worn couch and grabs a chair from the battered Dinette.  He sits and waits.

Dean sighs.  They might as well get right to it.  “Mr. Miller…”  He leans forward.  “Did you know you were going to be a Father when you left Melissa Booth?”

Paul crosses his arms and nods.  “She told me.” 

“What do you know about the child?”  Sam asks. 

Paul shrugs.  “Nothing.” 

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “You’ve haven’t been in touch with Ms. Booth?” 

“Not since I left.”  Paul scratches his face.  “How did you even find me anyway?”  

“You filed taxes.”  Dean says simply.  That and weeks of searching in fits and starts.  He tries to keep the annoyance off his face.    

“I hope you’re not here for Child Support.”  Paul smiles ruefully.  “She can file, but…”  He waves a hand.  “There isn’t much to take.”

Dean doesn’t bother to look.  

“How long have you been clean?”  Sam asks.

Paul crosses his arms defensively.  “Almost a year this time.”  

Dean nods.  He’s never been an addict.  Having a drink now and then is one thing, but being blitzed or stoned out of his mind never held any allure.

“That’s great.”  Sam gives him an encouraging smile.  

“Thanks.”  Paul shrugs.  “I’m doing okay I guess.”  He checks his watch.  “I’ve got maybe a half-hour before I have to start walking to work so what can I do for you?”

“Okay.”  Dean clears his throat.  “We’re not here for Child Support Mr. Miller.”  He looks him in the eye.  “We want you to relinquish your rights.”

“Rights?”  Paul frowns.  “What rights?”

“Your parental rights.”  Sam explains.   

“Holy Shit.”  Paul pales.  “I have parental rights?”  He gapes.  “Are you Fucking kidding me?!”

Dean simply nods.

“No.”  Paul grips his knees and drops his head back.  He takes long slow breaths.  “No…no…no.”  

Sam shoots Dean a look.

Dean shrugs.  “Mr. Miller?”

Paul shakes his head.  “I can’t be a Dad…I’m…”  He starts to bounce his leg.  “I’m a Fucking junky.”

Dean frowns. 

“Mr. Miller.”  Sam soothes.  “You’re in recovery.”

“For how long?”  Paul laughs harshly.  “I’ve been Fucked up in one way or another since I was fifteen.”  He looks at them with bleak eyes.  “I’ve been good for a while, but Shit…”  He groans and slaps a hand on his bouncing knee.  “What if the kid comes looking for me or something?”  He rubs his face.  “I’m no good for a kid.”

Dean wholeheartedly agrees. 

“You won’t always be in this situation Mr. Miller.”  Sam says.  “Someday you may be in a position to meet your child.”  He sighs.  “Meanwhile, don’t you want your child to have a chance at a stable life?”

“What’s up with Mel?”  Paul frowns.  “She can’t take care of the kids anymore?”  He grimaces.  “Did she die?”

“No.”  Dean says evenly.  “But, she’s is very sick and may not survive much longer.”  He glances at Sam.  “We’re friends of the family and we offered to help the kids find an adoptive home.”

“Oh.”  Paul mumbles.  “I’m sorry to hear about Mel.”  He licks his lips.  “She was really nice to me when I was pretty low.”  He crosses his arms.  “I know I didn’t do her any favors getting her pregnant and bailing like that, but…”  He blows out a breath.  “I was using pretty heavy when I met her and it really freaked me out when she wanted me to stay and take care of her.”  He shudders.  “Like I could have managed that.”  

Dean clenches his fists.  He wants to punch this guy in the mouth for using drugs around James and the rest of the kids.  Still, the guy clearly knows what he did was fucked up and this level of self reflection is a rare thing in junkies.  This guy might actually turn himself around.   

“Listen.”  Dean says.  “It looks like you’re really trying to get your life together and that’s a good thing.  We don’t want to screw that up for you.”  

They really don’t.  As far as Ash can tell this guy isn’t a criminal.  He may have fallen, but it hadn’t been that far.  No jail time and no arrests.  He hasn’t missed a day of work since he got sober and he attends weekly recovery meetings like clock work.

“Right.”  Sam says.  “You don’t have to do anything but sign a few papers.”  

“It’ll be painless and you can continue on your path to recovery.”  Dean reassures.  “Nothing to worry about but you.” 

Paul raises a skeptical brow.

Sam sighs.  “Mr. Miller you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Dean grinds his teeth, but Sam’s right.  Black Mail sounds good, but its a Crap thing to do.  Especially to some guy who’s barely making it.

“No.”  Paul gives them a small smile.  “It’s cool.  I’ll sign.”  

Dean blows out a relieved breath.  

“I mean I know I’d be a Shit Dad.  I just…”  Paul hesitates.  “Is it a good home?  A nice family?”

Dean grins at Sam.  “We think so.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

“I’ve got an update on the Dads.”  Ash announces over the speaker phone.  “I found the last one.”  

“That took you a whole six months Ash.”  Dean teases.  “You’re slipping.”

“I found Tammy’s Dad in under an hour!”

“The man is in prison Ash.”  Dean scoffs.  “Nothing to brag about.” 

“Screw you Campbell.”  Ash grumps.  “I’ll just send this info to Sheri and you two can get it from her.” 

Sam rolls his eyes.  “He’s sorry Ash.” 

“He better be.”  Ash pouts. 

“What have you got?”  Sam prompts.  He’s just as impatient as Dean to here what they’re up against.

“Dad number five is the head of the class as far as I can see.”  Ash notes.  “That’s why I saved him for last.”  

“Get on with it Ash.”  Dean grumbles.  

“Patience oh crotchety one.”

Dean huffs.  

“Let’s see…”  Ash chuckles. 

“Enough suspense Mr. Mystery.”  Sam sighs. 

“You never appreciate my dramatic flare.”  Ash sniffs.  “Such an ungrateful audience.”

“Start talking Mullet Man.”  Dean growls.  

“Okay, okay.”  Ash chuckles.  “We already know Dad number one is long gone.  I’ve confirmed it with the DoD.  Parents also deceased.  They went a few years ago.”  He works the keyboard.  “There’s a paternal cousin a couple of times removed.  She’s pretty hot.”

“Ash.”  Sam scolds.

“She’s living off the grid in the desert in nowhere Arizona.”  Ash goes on.  “No State investigator is going to find her.  Trust me she’s out of the picture.”

“Good.”  Sam tries not to sound too happy about dead Grandparents and distant cousin, but it does make things easier.  “What about Heather’s Dad?”

“Nothing much to find on Dad number four.”  Ash tells them obviously disappointed.  “No real paper trail.  He graduated the local High School and never left town.  His folks retired to Florida some years ago.”

“Are they going to be a problem?”  Sam can’t help but ask.

“I doubt it.”  Ash replies.  “They don’t believe Heather is their Granddaughter.  They told me as much when I called to chat.” 

“Really?”  Sam shakes his head.  He’s angry on Heather’s behalf. 

“My guess?”  Ash continues.  “They’ll be cool with whatever the court decides.”

“It’s their loss Sammy.”  Dean says.  “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

“That’s what Sheri said.”  Ash says.  “I sent her their info already.  Damn if that woman isn’t in love with me.”

Dean barks a laugh.  “You should grow a pair and ask her out you know.”

“She only lusts after my brain man.”  Ash bemoans.  

Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean who shrugs.  It’s not a tone they’re used to hearing from the supremely confident hacker. 

Dean shrugs helplessly and forces a chuckle.  “I thought that was a good thing?”

“Sure.”  Ash sighs.  “Anyway Dad number three was hard to find.  I had to work my fingers to the bone for that one.  Dude was a slippery little sucker.” 

“You poor thing.”  Dean sighs.  “Did you break a nail Princess?”

“Princess!?”  Ash barks in outrage.  “So ungrateful…” 

“We already handled Paul Miller.”  Sam says.  “So please…”  He tries to be patient.  “Amaze us with your greatness.”

“That’s more like it.”  Ash snorts.  “Dad number five is alive and well.”

Sam tenses.  “How does it look?” 

Dean brushes his hand through the hair at the base of Sam’s neck.

Sam closes his eyes and sighs. 

Ash huffs.  “Dad number five is something else.”

“Do you think he’ll give Jake up?”  Sam asks.

“Of course he will.”  Dean shakes his head.  “A guy who pays the Mother to get rid of his kid won’t care about custody.  Right?”

“I don’t know Dean.”  Sam frowns.  “He may feel differently about it now that Jake is…Jake.”

Dean grimaces.

“More like he’ll care about whether we blab about it or not.”  Ash says dryly.  “This guy was born with a Silver Spoon in his mouth.”

“Old money?”  Dean asks.

“Very old money and a pretty little High Society Wife.”  Ash clarifies. 

“Let me guess.”  Dean says.  “He’s keeping his weekend trysts secret.” 

“Yep.”  Ash confirms.  

“Isn’t that good?”  Sam looks at Dean.  “Why would he want Jake if he’s worried about the Wife finding out?”

“I don’t know.”  Dean sighs and leans back. 

“If he is he’s Damn good at covering it up.”  Ash types furiously.  “I found a few rumors about other liaisons, but most were squashed pretty quickly.” 

“Do you think he’s dangerous?”  Sam shivers at the thought.

Dean sighs.

Sam scowls.  “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t like it either.”  Dean admits.  

“So what do we do?”  Sam asks.

“Easy.”  Dean flashes a grin.  “We threaten the guy.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Sam looks around the full table and smiles.  He clears his throat.  “There’s something we wanted to talk to you all about.” 

James whips his head around in surprise.  “Is their a family interested in us?”

“Yes.”  Sam replies honestly.

“Really?”  Tammy looks skeptical.

“Ya.”  Dean grins. 

“Are they’re willing to take all of us?”  James asks.   

“Of course.”  Sam says.  “That’s what you want.  Right?”

“Ya.”  James grins.  “I can’t believe it!  Do they live around here?”

“Ya…”  Sam grins.  “In fact you’ve already met them.”  

James blinks in confusion.  

“Oh my God.”  Tammy whispers.  “Do you really mean it?”

“Yes.”  Sam smiles at her.  “There’s nothing we’d like more.”

“Wait…”  James narrows his eyes.  “You two?  Is that what you mean?”

“Ya.”  Dean smiles.  “We’d like you to consider us.”

“A permanent adoption?”  James fixes them with a look.  “We’d be Campbell’s?”

“All of you.”  Dean replies.  “Forever.  No matter what.”

Sam is so excited he can hardly sit still.  They’ve been waiting for this moment for months.  He looks at the reactions around the table.

Jake is busy making a mess of his peaches.  

His Dad is pretending to be engrossed in feeding Jake, but Sam knows better. 

Tammy is watching James like a Hawk.  She’s clearly excited, but is obviously biting her tongue.

Brandon doesn’t seem to know what to make of the suddenly serious conversation.  He looks around the table and then back at his plate. 

Heather bounces in her chair and beams at everyone.

“We’ll have to think about it.”  James says finally.

Sam isn’t sure what he expected, but this isn’t it.  He plasters a neutral look on his face and nods. 

“No problem.”  Dean says easily.  “This is a really big move and you have to think about a lot of things.” 

Sam sighs.  They shouldn’t be surprised that James didn’t jump at the chance.  He’s a smart kid and he’s not going to make a decision like this without considering it fully. 

“Don’t get me wrong.”  James says quickly.  “You guys are Awesome.”

“Ya.”  Brandon pipes up and surprises everyone.  He blushes and looks down again.  

“But…”  James heaves a sigh and straightens his shoulders.  “We…”  He shoots them an apologetic look.  “Should consider all the options.”

“You want a Mom.”  Sam sighs.

If these kids deserve anything its a Mom who showers them with love.  Not the disinterested women they have now. 

“I know that sounds really Shitty.”  James admits.  “Especially after everything you guys have done for us.” 

“We get it.”  Dean shrugs.  “There’s no Mom in this household and Moms are a big deal.”

“Right.”  Sam blinks.  He looks at his Dad.

John’s lips are pressed tightly together, but he goes on feeding Jake mouthfuls of fruit.

Sam’s heart aches.  Even after all this time he misses his Mom.  A women he never knew, but nevertheless occupies a large part of his heart.  

James flushes and fiddles with his fork.  “Sorry…”

“James.”  Dean clears his throat.  “You should never apologize or be afraid to ask for what you want.  Besides…”  He clears his throat.  “Sam and I know exactly how important Moms are.”

“Ya.”  Sam agrees.  “I never knew my Mom, but I know there are things only Moms…good Moms…can do.”  He shrugs helplessly.  “We’re never going to be soft or sweet smelling…”

Heather giggles.  

Sam winks at her.  “Or crafty…” 

“Hey!”  Dean interrupts.  “I’m pretty crafty.”

“Not that kind of crafty.”  John says dryly.

Everyone laughs and Sam tries to keep his game face on.

“The point is we can’t ever be Moms.”  Sam waits a beat.  “But, we can be a million other things.” 

“Ya.”  Dean sighs and takes Sam’s hand.  “We just want you to think about it.”  He smiles at the kids.  “Meanwhile, we’ll continue to help out because we kind of like you.”

Heather giggles and Tammy grins.  

James rolls his eyes, but can’t hide his relief.  

“If it turns out a another couple comes along…”  Sam smiles.  “We’ll still be your friends.”

James looks at them both for a long moment.  “Thanks.”  

“Sure thing.”  Dean smiles.

“Good.”  John calls from the far end of the table.  “I like cooking for a full house and me and Jake here are getting to be good buddies.”  

Jake grins and waves his chubby hands.  

“Plus…”  John chuckles and drops a kiss on the top of the baby’s head.  “You kids are turning into regular Cowboys and those Horses are loving all the extra attention.”

“Yeah!”  Heather claps her hands and grins.  

Brandon nods his head enthusiastically.

“Sounds good.”  Tammy says.  She gives her brother a long hard look.

“Ya.”  James blows out a breath and reaches for another helping of Mashed Potatoes.  “We’ll talk things over and let you know.”

Sam swallows hard and nods.  James is being perfectly reasonable.  Very mature in fact.  

He looks at Dean who smiles encouragingly.  He takes a calming breath and tries not to let this unexpected turn of events crush his hopes. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sam takes a deep breath and sighs.  “I hope this works.”

“This guy is a privileged Asshole.  He’ll cave.  If he doesn’t…”  Dean flashes a grin.  “I won’t mind kicking his ass.”

Sam bends down and crowds Dean up against the Impala.  He kisses him, slow, easy, and sweet.  When eventually pulls back he doesn’t let go. 

“Nice.”  Dean gives him a flushed lazy smile.  “What was that all about?”  

“You were looking all sexy and…”  Sam grins.  “Predatory.”

“Perv.”  Dean chuckles and reaches up to tuck Sam’s hair back where it belongs.  

Sam smiles and straightens Dean’s tie.  

Dean leads the way to the elevators.  

They reach the tenth floor and step out into a shiny lobby.  The large airy space gleams brightly as soft piano music plays over hidden speakers.

“Wow.”  Dean mumbles.  “Tell me John never had an office this pretentious.”

Sam barks a laugh.  “Dad never had a permanent office.  Just places he rented once in a while.”

Dean nods and looks around.  “Where’s the Damn door?”  

Sam chuckles and pushes through a wall of glass.  

Dean strides up to the Reception desk.  “Good Afternoon…”  He checks the nameplate.  “Ms. Yost.”

The young woman gives him a decidedly chilly look.  

Sam hides a grin.  “We’re here to see Mr. Ashburn.” 

“Sam and Dean Smith.”  Dean smiles. 

Ms. Yost gives him a stiff smile.  “You’re not on his schedule.”

Dean frowns.

Sam turns away to cover his laugh.  The patented Dean smile usually does the trick. 

Dean shoots him a glare.  

“Mr. Ashburn is a very busy man.”  Ms. Yost sniffs disdainfully and taps on her computer keyboard.  “I’ll be happy to schedule an appointment for you.  Perhaps…next year?”

Dean throws his hands up and gives Sam a look. 

Sam clears his throat and moves in.  “We’re here on a personal matter.”

Ms. Yost gives him a skeptical look.  It takes her about thirty seconds to decide that maybe she doesn’t know her boss as well as she thought.  She frowns and grabs the phone.  

“Mr. Ashburn….”  Ms. Yost says.  “There are two…gentlemen here to see you.  A Sam and Dean Smith.”  She frowns.  “No Sir.  Personal business Sir.  Yes Sir.  Thank you.”  She hangs up the phone and shoots them a glare.  “You have five minutes.”   

“Thank you.”  Sam smiles politely.   

Ms. Yost huffs and points toward an imposing wooden door.  

They walk through into an area that is even more ostentatious.  

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  

“That someone is calling security right now?”

 “Yep.”

“Then we’re on the same page.”  Sam says as he takes in the posh furnishings.  “How does a guy with all this end up with somebody like Melissa Booth?”

Dean looks around and frowns.  “Maybe he’s got a thing for younger women.”  

“I can assure you I do not.”  A voice says dryly.

They both turn to look.

A tall man wearing a dark conservative suit that fits him perfectly stands just inside the room.  He’s grey haired and looks to be in his mid-fifties.  

“Mr. Ashburn?”  Sam asks.

“Yes.”  The man assesses them with an even look.  “What can I do for you gentlemen?”  

“We’d like to speak with you about Melissa Booth.”  Sam announces and watches closely for a reaction.

Mr. Ashburn only blinks.

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “Do you know her?”  

“I know of her.”  Mr. Ashburn admits.  

“What does that mean?”  Sam challenges.  He doesn’t like playing Bad Cop, but today it’s his job to keep the man talking so that Dean can read him.  

“It means exactly that.”  Mr. Ashburn replies coolly.  

Dean crosses his arms and studies the man.

Sam catches Dean’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.  He can only imagine what he’s thinking.  Mr. Ashburn is not who they expected to meet.

“I’m afraid we need more details Mr. Ashburn.”  Sam insists.  “What exactly is your relationship with Ms. Booth?”      

Mr. Ashburn huffs.  “I know her name and little else.”  His eyes narrow.  “Am I under investigation?”  

“We represent interested parties.”  Sam replies smoothly.  “Do you recall the last time you met with Ms. Booth?”

“We’ve never met.”  Mr. Ashburn snaps.  

Sam throws a look at Dean.  

“Nope.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Not our guy.”  

Sam sighs.  “Well there’s always s first time.”

Dean chuckles.  “Ash is going to be pissed.”   

“Thank you for your time Mr. Ashburn.”  Sam tells the confused looking man.  “We apologize for the intrusion.”  

They turn to leave.

“Wait.”  Mr. Ashburn calls after them.  

They turn back.  

Mr. Ashburn takes a deep breath.  “Would you do me the courtesy of answering a few questions?”    

Sam looks at Dean who shrugs.  

Mr. Ashburn spins on his heel and pushes through a small nondescript door.  

They follow him into a small cozy alcove.  

Sam looks around what is obviously the man’s private sanctum and smiles.  It’s warm and welcoming and vastly different from what they’ve seen so far.  

Mr. Ashburn moves around a small well worn desk and takes a seat.  He punches a button on an ancient desk phone.  

“Yes Mr. Ashburn.”  Ms. Yost immediately replies.  

“Please clear my afternoon schedule Ms. Yost.”  

“Of course Sir.”  

Mr. Ashburn waves a hand at two cushy chairs near the windows.  “Please sit.”

Dean plops into the nearest chair and sighs.  “Nice.”

Sam finds a chair and takes a seat.  He spares a second to appreciate the view provided by a wall of windows.  It’s spectacular.  

Mr. Ashburn clears his throat and leans forward.  “Please tell me what brought you here today.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

“I see.”  Mr. Ashburn leans back and stares at the ceiling.  “May I ask a few more questions?” 

“Sure.”  Dean shrugs.

They’d barged in here ready to threaten a guy who cheated on his Wife, impregnated a woman twenty years his junior, and then paid her to get rid of the baby.  It’s the least they can do. 

“How did you know that I wasn’t the man you were looking for?” 

“You aren’t the type.”  Dean says simply.

“That’s not all.”  Mr. Ashburn studies him.  “You knew.  The moment you laid eyes on me.  You knew I wasn’t who you were after.  How did you know that?” 

“I read people pretty well.”  Dean hedges.  

“I’d say so.”  Mr. Ashburn chuckles.  “The Bureau does try to hire the best.”

Sam starts and frowns.  He shoots Dean a worried look.  

“It’s okay Sammy.”  Dean says softly.  “He just ‘Ashed’ us that’s all.”

“If you mean identified you while you waited in the lobby?  Then yes.  I have an excellent security team.”  Mr. Ashburn sits back.  “I’ve also read your books Mr. Campbell.”

Dean blinks in surprise.  “Not a lot of folks outside the business read my books.”  

“I have a personal interest.”  

“In Behavioral Science?”  Dean asks.  “Or criminal profiling?”

Mr. Ashburn shrugs.  “A little of both.”

Sam looks between them in confusion, but he doesn’t interrupt.  

Dean considers walking away, but thinks better of it.  Mr. Ashburn may just be the key to success.  He takes a deep breath and rolls the dice.  “Is your Brother a Sociopath?”

“Not quite.”  Mr. Ashburn smiles sadly.  

Dean nods.  There had too be a brother.  “He’s what?”  He prods.  “Twenty years your junior?”

“Yes.”  Mr. Ashburn acknowledges.  “I was an only child and then…”  He shrugs.  “I wasn’t.”

“I assume you were gone from the house by the time he was born?”

“I was already away at College.”  Mr. Ashburn tells them.  “In fact I’d already met my future Wife.”

Dean nods.  “When did your Brother start acting out?”  

“I didn’t know much about it at first.”  Mr. Ashburn admits.  “I wasn’t home often.  I assumed his behavior was typical teenage rebellion.”

“It can be.”  Dean acknowledges.  “Was it a highly structured home?”  

Mr. Ashburn nods.  “Our parents were in their late forties when he came along.”  He sighs.  “In many way they were ill-equipped to handle another child.”

“Were they unable or unwilling to enforce discipline?”

“Both.”

“He went from harmless pranks and acting out to petty criminal in his mid-teens.”  Dean concludes.

“Yes.”  

“Drugs?” 

“Surprisingly no.” 

Dean nods.  “I assume the overt criminal behavior has stopped.”  

“Yes.”  Mr. Ashburn answers.  “A long stint in a detention center when he was seventeen curbed that.”

“When did he start targeting you?”  Dean prods. 

Mr. Ashburn sighs and rubs his face.  “The first time he attempted to…”  Mr. Ashburn grimaces.  “Disrupt my life and business activities he was…18?”

Dean leans forward.  “When did he receive his inheritance?” 

“At twenty-one.”  Mr.  Ashburn replies.  “Our parents had established a trust for him and…”  He frowns.  “Frankly I thought when he had his own means he would find other things to do with his time.”

“Does he attempt to disrupt you on a regular basis or are these instances brought on by something specific?”

“There is no discernible pattern.” 

“Do you pay him off?”  Dean asks bluntly.

“Yes.”  Mr. Ashburn readily admits.  “I’ve tried everything else.  Nothing works.”

Dean sits back.

“I’ve come to terms with my Brother and our relationship…such that it is.”  Mr. Ashburn tells them.  “The actions he takes against my business interests are annoying but manageable.”  

Dean nods.

“His attempts to sully my reputation and embarrass my Wife are less so.”  Mr. Ashburn shakes his head.  “My security team spends a great deal of time cleaning up my Brother’s indiscretions and keeping my name out of it.”  He frowns and looks at Sam and Dean.  “I’m afraid his tryst with Ms. Booth was yet another one of his machinations.”  

“He left a fairly obvious paper trail with your name all over it.”  Dean notes. 

Mr. Ashburn nods.  “My Brother will likely continue to harass my Wife and I for as long as he feels he must.”  His face hardens and his eyes flash.  “An innocent child however is another matter.”  

Dean whole heartedly agrees.  “What do you suggest?”

“What do you need?”

“He needs to relinquish his parental rights.”  Dean says.  “Signed and witnessed.”

Mr. Ashburn nods.  “Is there a family interested in adopting the child?”

“Yes.”

Mr. Ashburn raises and eyebrow.  “And you assume that my Wife and I are not?”

“You and your Wife are childless.”  Dean says.  “Either by choice or infertility.”

“Infertility.”  Mr. Ashburn admits.  “We tried for many years and then suddenly…”  He gives them a sad smile.  “We were too old to consider other options.”

“You’re never to old to provide a loving home for a child.”  Sam points out.

“True.”  Mr. Ashburn acknowledges.  “Perhaps if we had been a bit braver.”

Dean frowns.  He doesn’t know how to respond to that.

Mr. Ashburn waves him off.  “I will obtain my Brother’s signature on the required documentation as soon as possible.” 

Dean leans forward.  

“I will also ensure that he remains ignorant of their true purpose.”  Mr. Ashburn adds.  

“You’ll pay him off.”  Dean observes.

“He’ll do as I ask if I offer enough.”  Mr. Ashburn says matter-of-fact.  “He’s running out of money.” 

“Why?”  Sam breaks his silence.  “What’s in it for you?”

“Family.”  Mr. Ashburn says simply.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Sammy…”  Dean groans as he collapses onto the bed. 

Sam chuckles and slaps him on the ass.  

“Damn it Sam!  That hurt. ”  Dean grumbles.  “You and your big mitts.”

“You love these hands.”  Sam bends down and croons into his ear.  He rubs the afflicted spot and drops a kiss onto his lover’s shoulder.  “Don’t deny it.”

“Ya?”  Dean sighs contentedly.  “Well keep the S & M to a minimum.”  

Sam grins and bounces off the bed.  He goes into the bathroom and returns with a warm cloth.  He takes care of Dean and then cleans himself up.  

“Thanks baby.”  Dean mumbles.  

“No falling asleep Old Man.”  Sam teases and tosses the washcloth into the hamper.  “You promised me Ice Cream.”

Dean shoots him a sleepy grin and snuggles into the blankets.  “You already had your desert.” 

“How about I serve you in bed?”  Sam wags his eyebrows. 

“You already did.”  Dean snarks.  

Sam laughs and pokes him in the ribs.

“Hey!”  Dean huffs.  “Keep your hands to yourself.  You already wore me out!” 

Sam yanks Dean into his arms and kisses him deeply.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam and melts into him.

The phone buzzes and they break apart.  

“Ignore it.”  Dean sighs and falls back onto his pillow.  

“We can’t.”  Sam sighs and reaches across Dean’s chest for the phone.  “It’s James’ ring.”

“Damn teenager.”  Dean huffs in mock anger.  “You give them a phone and they call.  Sheesh.”

Sam blows him a Raspberry and hits speaker on the phone.  “Hey James.  What’s up?”

“Are you guys busy?”  James asks hesitantly. 

Dean eyes widen in alarm.  “What’s going on?”  

“I had to call Hospice.” 

“Damn.”  Dean growls.  

“It’s okay.”  James heaves a sigh.  “We saw it coming.  She’s been getting worse all week.”  

“Are you okay James?”  Sam asks.  

“Sure.”  James replies quickly.  

Dean frowns.  “What can we do?”  

“We’ve got school tomorrow and…”  James clears his throat.  “The kids need to get to bed and I don’t want them here when she…you know.”  He sheaves a heavy sigh.  “Can you guys come get us?”

“We’re on the way.”  Sam hangs up and quickly dials Sheri.  

They fill her in while they get dressed.  She approves an overnight visit and they agree on a meeting for tomorrow afternoon.  

“You ready?”  

Dean nods grimly. 

They wake John and he trudges toward the house as they head into town.  

When they pull the bus to a stop in front of the house the Hospice people are already here. 

Sam jumps out and hurries toward the door with Dean hard on his heels.    

The front door opens immediately and the kids come pouring out with Tammy in the lead.  

They’re all in their pajamas and bare feet.  

Without a word Dean scoops up Heather and Brandon and totes them to the bus.  

Sam goes to take Jake from Tammy, but she waves him off and hurries down the walkway.

He pushes into the house.  He can hear movement in the hall.  He thinks about checking in with Hospice care, but he decides against it.  He’d only be unwelcome and in the way. 

Sam turns toward the stairs and waits.

A minute later James come barreling down the steps laden with overnight bags, school backpacks, and the diaper bag.  

“Hey slow down.”  Sam puts his hands up and grabs for some of the bags.  “Everyone is on the bus with Dean.”

“Okay.”  James pants.  “Good.  Let’s get out of here before they come out again.”

Sam doesn’t argue.  He shoos James toward the door and they make their escape.

“We good?”  Dean asks.

“Yes.”  Sam drops into the front seat and watches the house as they pull away.  “So… we’d have been here sooner, but…”  He smiles.  “Dean was already in his Pink Polka dotted PJ’s.”

James blows out a shaky breath.  

“And my favorite Bunny slippers.”  Dean adds.  

Heather giggles.  

Dean grins at her in the mirror.  “They’re Purple.”

Tammy snorts.  “I don’t believe it.” 

“It’s true.”  Sam insists.  “He was always shoving his cold feet into my lap.” 

Tammy wrinkles her nose.  “Gross.”   

“Hey…”  Dean grumbles.  “Like your feet are any better Sam.”

Sam grins.  “That’s why I have my very own Banana slippers.”

“I want a pair of Banana slippers.”  Heather declares.  

“They are very rare.”  Sam says seriously.  

Heather laughs.  

“How about we solve this family’s glaring lack of slippers tomorrow.”  Dean winks at Heather.  “Maybe we’ll get lucky at the Mall and find some fruity choices.”

Heather claps her hands.

Brandon nods his head eagerly in support. 

“We have school tomorrow.”  James points out.

“We also have an appointment with Ms. Calhoun.”  Sam says.  

“We can skip school, meet with Ms. Calhoun, and then road trip to the city.”  Dean grins.  “We could be there in time for diner.”

“It’s just one day.”  Tammy notes.  “We all have good grades and it might be good to…get away.”

James scans the hopeful faces of his siblings and concedes. “Why not?” 

“Great!”  Dean grins.  “I really need a Bacon Burger with extra Onions.”

“Ewww.’’  Heather shakes her head.  “Yucky.”  

“Don’t knock it until you try it!”

“Don’t try it.”  Sam warns there captive audience.  “Onion breath is not cool.”

“Especially if you want kisses.”  Tammy adds.  

Brandon shakes his head.  “No thanks.”   

Sam chuckles and checks his watch.  “Well better get home quick.  It’s past everyone’s bed time.”

“Ya.”  James snarks.  “You old guys probably need your sleep.”

“That’s true.”  Sam says.  “You do not want to see Dean without his beauty sleep.”

“Tough talk Mr. Silky Smooth perfect hair.”  Dean growls.  

Sam sighs and tosses his hair.  “You’re just jealous.”

Laughter fills the bus and Sam winks at Dean who blows him a kiss.

 


	20. Chapter 20

John waves from the porch as they pull up.  “Hey kids!”

“Grandpa John!”  Heather squeals jumps down from the bus.  

“Easy there kiddo.”  John chuckles and scoops her up.  “How about some Hot Chocolate before bed?”  

“That sounds great…”  Tammy turns and levels her brother with a look.  “Grandpa John.” 

James ignores everyone and heads into the house.  

Dean follows with Brandon on Piggy Back.

Sam brings up the rear with a sleeping Jake.

John hands out steaming mugs of Hot Chocolate and makes a production of adding Whipped Cream to each.  

The younger kids are obviously delighted with the treat.  

James accepts a mug and disappears outside.

John frowns.  “What’s with him?”  

Sam raises an eyebrow at Tammy.  

Tammy sits down at the table.  “He’s freaking out I guess.” 

“Is it about your Mom?”  Sam asks.

“No.”  Tammy shakes her head and watches Brandon and Heather slurp their Hot Chocolates.  “You know she’s gotten a lot worse lately and we’ve all been expecting her to go any minute.”  

“So what is it?”  Dean wants to know.

“It’s this.”  Tammy waves a hand. 

Sam blinks.  He can’t imagine what might be upsetting James.  He flicks a worried glance at Dean.  

Dean reaches out and grips his shoulder.  

Sam’s sudden tension bleeds away.  “What about this Tammy?”  

Tammy leans forward and whispers.  “Now that she’s probably…you know.”

They nod.  

Tammy sighs into her Hot Chocolate.  “He’s worried that we aren’t settled and he thinks maybe you won’t want us now.”   

“What the Hell?”  Dean whispers fiercely.  “Why would he think that?”

Tammy huffs.  “Because you haven’t asked to adopt us since that one time and you…”  She heaves a sigh.  “You’ve been way to good to us.  It throws him off.”  

“Okay hold up.”  Dean frowns.  “You lost me.”

“Dean…”  Sam looks down at Jake.  The baby is as peaceful as can be.  He runs a finger across the boy’s soft cheek.  “James thinks we’ve changed our minds about the adoption.”

Tammy swallows hard and nods.

“What!?”  Dean shouts.  

The Kitchen goes abruptly silent.  

Sam winces and kicks Dean under the table.  

“I can’t believe you’ve never had a Deep Fried Twinkie.”  Dean flashes a desperate grin at John.

“We’ll have to work on that.”  John raises an eyebrow and forces a chuckle.  “You haven’t lived if you haven’t had one of those.”

The younger kids turn back to Grandpa John.

“Why does James think that Tammy.”  Dean prompts when the younger kids are distracted again.

“You’ve been going all over the country looking for the Dads and we haven’t heard anything about it.”  Tammy shrugs.  “It’s been months.”

“He thinks there’s something about the Dads that made us change our minds.”  Dean notes.  “Am I right?”

“Ya.”  Tammy says.  “I told him you were probably just waiting to…get all the facts…or whatever.” 

Sam nods.  

“But its been a really long time and…”  Tammy mumbles.  “He’s pretty sure that you don’t want us anymore.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “Jesus.” 

“That’s not it at all.”  Sam insists.  

“Good.”  Tammy blushes.  “I told him he was being an Idiot.”  

“No.”  Sam looks at Jake and sighs.  “James had a right to be worried.”  He looks up at Tammy.  “We should have told you what we found out about the Dads.” 

“Ya.”  Dean shakes his head.  “And as far as the adoption goes.  You kids are already family.”

“Damn right.”  John grumbles from his end of the table.

“Well good.”  Tammy brightens.  “Because none of those other families felt right for us.”

Sam sucks in a breath and clutches Jake tight.

Dean leans over and wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders. 

“That and I don’t think I want a Mom all that much.”  Tammy says matter-of-fact.  “I already know I don’t need one.”

Sam chest tightens.  

“Me neither.”  

Sam blinks and smiles at Brandon.

Brandon smiles shyly back.  “James never asked what I wanted.”  

“You’re okay with two Dads?”  Dean asks.

Sam holds his breath.

Brandon blushes and nods.

“Me too.”  Heather pipes up.  “I want to stay here forever.”

Sam blows out a breath.  He sniffs and wipes his eyes.

Dean pulls him close and places a soft kiss below his ear.

Sam nods.  He’s okay.

Tammy smiles at them and forward.  “Did James ever tell you how we knew who you used to be?”

Sam shakes his head.

“It was her.”  Tammy rolls her eyes.  “Mom.  She has like…every magazine picture of you…like ever.”  She grins.  “Ironic huh?” 

Sam blushes red.  “You have got to be kidding me.”

Dean chuckles. 

Tammy laughs.  “She must have showed us that stupid scrapbook a million times.” 

“Oh God.”  Sam feels a little sick. 

“Brandon is the one that noticed.”  Tammy says. 

“What?”  Sam looks over at Brandon who’s grinning at John over the rim of his Hot Chocolate.

“He checked your photo book out from the Library and your picture is right there on the back cover.”  Tammy explains. 

“But…”  Sam stumbles.  “All those press photos are ancient.  I was so young in those and nothing links me to that kid.”  

Tammy shrugs.  “You have the same eyes.”

“She’s right Sammy.”  Dean says.

“Jesus.”  

“Don’t worry.”  Tammy tells him.  “We didn’t really believe him.  Not until we saw you in person.”

“When?”  Dean asks.

“At the school book fair.”  Tammy replies.  

“Holy Crap.”  Dean breathes out.  “What are the odds?”

“Exactly.”  Tammy says. 

Sam can only stare at her. 

“Sounds like fate to me.”  John notes.   

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Hey James.”  Dean drops down next to him on the top step.

Sam sits on the other side.

James hunches his shoulders and grips his mug of Hot Chocolate.

“You okay?”  Sam asks.

James shrugs.

“Come on man.”  Dean rests a hand on the boy’s shoulder.  “We’re here for you.”

“I know.”  James snorts.  “That’s kind of the problem.”

“How so?”  Sam asks. 

“Don’t get me wrong.”  James stares at his mug.  “You guys are Awesome, but…”  He heaves a sigh.  “I promised the kids…you know?”

“We know.”  Dean says.  

“A decent Mom was part of the deal.”  James notes.  “You guys were just supposed to get us there.”  He grimaces.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”  Sam says.  “We knew that from the beginning.”

“Ya.”  Dean snorts.  “We’re the ones that screwed it all up by asking you to stay with us.”  

“No!”  James pulls away and trudges down the steps.  He paces back and forth.

Sam and Dean watch him in silence. 

James finally turns and looks yup at them on the porch.  “You’ve been really great and the kids…”  He swallows hard.  “They love you guys.”

“We love them too James.”  Sam says softly.  “All of you.  So much.”

Dean nods is agreement.  He doesn’t trust himself to speak.  

James clenches his fists and glares at the sky.  “I can’t believe I Fucked everything up.”

“No you didn’t James.”  Dean says truthfully.  “You’ve been trying to do what’s best for your Brothers and Sisters since…”  He sighs.  “Always.”

“I should have just said yes when you asked.”  James sniffs and wipes his face.  “Now its too late.”

“What makes you say that?”  Dean is genuinely stumped.

James frowns in confusion.  “You had us to meet all those families?”

“We promised to help you with whatever you needed.”  Dean replies.  “One of those other families could have been just the right one for you guys.” 

James huffs.

“We’ve only done what you asked.”  Sam says.  

“What about the Dads?”  James challenges.  “You guys haven’t said a word about them.”  He points out.  “You said you’d help with them.  They could still be a problem.  Right?” 

“They won’t be a problem.”  Dean says simply.

“Why not?”  James demands to know.  “Why didn’t you tell us about them?  About what you found?” 

“We should have.”  Dean admits.  “We just didn’t think you needed to hear all the details.”

James sucks in an angry breath.

“Hey…”  Dean raises a hand.  “We thought you had enough on your plate.”

“We had a right to know.”  James insists.

“Okay.”  Dean nods.  “Tomorrow we’ll show you everything we have.”

James frowns.  “Why the big secret?” 

“We weren’t sure if you wanted to know.”  Sam gives him a pointed look. 

James frowns.  “And?”

“And…”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “We thought we might have to do some persuading and we didn’t want you to be a part of that.”

“Persuading huh?”  James crosses his arms and grins.  “Is that what you call Black Mail?”

“Hey.”  Dean growls.  “Look who’s talking.”

James flushes red.  “I said I was sorry about that.”

“Well…”  Dean concedes.  “We’re sorry about the secrecy.  Okay?”

“James.”  Sam says.  “We weren’t sure what we’d find and we didn’t want you kids to be hurt by any of it.”

James scoffs.

Dean sighs.  “You started this James and you had every right to expect results.”  He raises his hands in apology.  “Sorry.” 

James stares at the sky for a long moment.  “Are you ever going to ask us to stay with you again?”

“Of course.”  Sam replies immediately.  “We were just waiting for you to…”  He shrugs helplessly.  

“We didn’t want to be pushy.”  Dean clears his throat.  “We’d already asked you once and if you guys had found the right family…”  He shrugs.  “We didn’t want to be in the way.”  

“You deserve to have the family you want most.”  Sam agrees.

“What if we don’t want that anymore?  A Mom?”  James looks at them.  “What if we decided that you guys and Grandpa John are all we need?”

“James…”  Dean reaches for Sam’s hand.  “If you still want us…”

Sam blinks away tears and nods.  “We’re here.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Well?”  Sam is too nervous to be patient.

Sheri Calhoun closes the folder with a snap and sits back.  She looks at them for a long moment and sighs.  “Please tell me all of this is above board?” 

“It is.”  Dean replies.

Sheri raises an eyebrow.

“Okay…”  Dean confesses.  “Finding them might have been not so above board.” 

“Cousin Ash again?”

“Yes.”  Sam admits.  

Sheri grins.  “I really need to meet this guy.”

“That can be arranged.”  Dean chuckles.

“Good.”  Sheri taps the folder.  “Is anything in here going to be a problem?”

“We don’t think so.”  Sam says.

“How about the custody paperwork?”  Sheri wants to know.  “Please tell me they all had an Attorney look it over.” 

“Yes.”  Dean insists.  “It’s clean.”  

“No strong arming?”  Sheri’s eyes narrow.  “No Black Mail?”

“None.”  Sam tells her honestly.  “Believe it or not some people just want to do what’s best.”

“I believe it.”  Sheri says.  “I just don’t see it very often.”  She takes a deep breath and leans forward.  “So I spoke with Judge Harper…” 

“And?”  Sam prods.

“Easy Sammy.”  Dean chuckles. 

Sam huffs.  This whole court thing has been long and stressful for everyone.  He just impatient for it to be over.

“It looks good.”  Sheri smiles. 

Sam glares at her and slumps in the chair.

“What?”  Sheri laughs.  “Someone has to keep you two guessing.” 

Dean sends her a mock glare.  “You’re a cruel women.” 

Sheri shrugs.  “It’s been said.”

“What now?”  Sam asks.

“I want to talk to the kids on last time.”  Sheri flips open her calendar.  “Can you bring them by after school next Thursday.”      

“Of course.”  Sam agrees.

“Okay.”  Sheri nods.  “Remember what I told you about Judge Harper?”

They nod.

“Did you give your Attorney my notes?”

Dean smirks.  “He was kind of insulted.”

Sheri waves him off.  “Insulted is fine as long as he takes my advice.”  

“He will.”  Sam says.  

“And the rest of the family?”  Sheri gives them a look.  “A large supportive family will make a positive impression and Court starts first thing Monday.” 

Sam smiles.  “They’ll be there.”

Caleb and Carol had already visited half a dozen times and the kids saw Charlie and Ben nearly every week.  The only family member they hadn’t met in person yet was Grandpa Bobby, but only because he’d been drawn out of retirement for a case out in Montana.  

“Good.”  Sheri checks her notes.  “I trust everyone knows how to behave.”

“Absolutely.”  Sam grins.

“I’ll cross my fingers.”  Sheri says dryly.  

Dean snorts.

Sheri shakes her head and gets to her feet.  

They do the same.  

“Give me a hug Damn it.”  Sheri orders.

Sam laughs and gives her a squeeze.  

Dean does the same.  

“Now…”  Sheri sighs.  “From here on out it’s game on.” 

Sam grips Dean’s hand and nods.

“It’s my job to vet you for the Judge and he’s tough.”  Sheri warns.  “Nothing get past him so you two need to be on your toes.”

Sam flicks a glance at Dean.

Dean smiles at him and winks. 

Sam relaxes.  It’ll be okay.  Sam Winchester is long buried and Sam and Dean Campbell are well respected members of the local community who just want to be parents. 

He squares his shoulders.  He can do this.  They can do this.

Sam takes a deep breath and smiles.  

“You good?”  Dean teases.

Sam beams at him.  “Yes.” 

 


	23. Epilogue part 1

One year later…

“Dad!”  Heather shouts.

“In here!”  Sam shouts back.  He lifts Jake onto the bathroom stool and turns on the water so they can both wash their hands.  Though the potty training thing is going pretty well so far its safe to say that he’s glad they only have Jake to worry about.

Sam quickly dries their hands and opens the door. 

“Dad!”  Heather bounces with excitement.  “Uncle Caleb said to tell you that Uncle Badass called and…”  

Sam automatically frowns.  

“Sorry…”  Heather rolls her eyes.  “Uncle Ash said that they’re on the way!”

“Roger that.”  Sam nods.  “Back to your post!”

“Yes Sir!”  Heather giggles and races off.  She’s playing Watchmen with Uncle Caleb.

Sam scoops Jake into his arms.  “You want a Piggy Back ride?”  

Jakes grins.  “Yep.”

Sam swings him up and around.

Jake grabs on tight.  

They troop down the stairs and find Heather and Caleb crouched over the back of the couch with their binoculars trained on the driveway.  

“Anything yet?”  Sam asks.

“Nada.”  Caleb answers.  He looks up and smiles at Jake.  “Do you want to help?”

“Nu-uh.”  Jake shakes his head. 

Caleb shrugs.  “Your loss.”

“Let us know when you see dust.”  Sam says and heads toward the Kitchen.

“Roger that.”  Caleb chuckles. 

Sam bounces a giggling Jake into the Kitchen.  “They’re almost here.”  

“We heard.”  John frowns.  “They’re early.”

“They’re family Dad.”  Sam says patiently.  “They can show up whenever they want.”

“We’ll see about that.”  John grumbles and turns back to the stove.

Bobby chuckles and winks at Sam.  “He’s just worried about competition.”

John points a spoon at Bobby and glares.  “Shut up Old Man.”  

Bobby grins.  “No can do.” 

Sam shakes his head.

“No can do what?”  Dean asks as he pushes through the back door with Brandon in tow. 

“Not another word!”  John growls.

“Hey!”  Dean grumbles.  “I didn’t even say anything.”

“He was talking to Uncle Bobby.”  Sam explains.  “The new Grandparents are early.”    

“They’re here?”  Brandon scowls and yanked his hat down low over his eyes.  “I don’t like this.”  

Sam sighs.  “They’re not Ogres Bran.”   

“You never know.”  Brandon grumbles and scoots past Sam to join Heather and Caleb at the window.

Sam huffs and glares at Dean.

“What?”  Dean tries to look innocent and fails.  

“You Smart Ass Cowboys are all alike.”

Dean grins.  “You love it.” 

Sam blows him a kiss.

“Knock it off Dads.”  James grumbles from his place at the table.  

Their eldest son is determined to dislike the Ashburn’s almost as much as middle son. 

“This is serious.”  James insists.

Charlie and Ben nod is silent agreement.

“Jesus.”  Dean shakes his head.  “What the Hell is going on with this family?  I thought we were open minded.”

“We’re also territorial.”  Bobby says matter-of-fact.  “And on the defensive.”  

“Why?”  Dean demands.

Sam hides a grin.

“Because you two invited strangers to our Family Day Anniversary without consulting us.”  James points out.  “We don’t even know these people.”

“What’s there to know?”  Dean asks.  “They’re nice people and they’re family.”  He shrugs.  “Seems simple enough to me.”

“Dad.”  James groans.  “They might want to take him.”

Sam rolls his eyes.  “They’re not going to take Jake from us.”  

“Who’s going to take Jake?”  Carol pushes through the back door.  She and Caleb have their Airstream set up in the back yard.  They’ve been here all month.

“No one.”  Sam insists.  “The Ashburn’s are just here to visit.”

“Oh right.”  Carol nods.  “Are they here yet?”

“Almost.”  Sam tells her.

“Caleb!”  Dean shouts.  “ETA?”

“Five minutes.”  Caleb calls out.  “Maybe.”  

“They’re driving really slow!”  Heather adds.

“What’s all the shouting about?”  Tammy breezes into the Kitchen.  “Are we under attack?”

“Yes.”  Brandon calls to her.  “The new Grandparents are coming.”

“Yikes.”  Tammy laughs and opens the fridge.  “What’s with all the new Grandparent paranoia?”

Sam chuckles and shares a look with Dean.  His lover rolls his eyes.

“No snacking!”  John barks.  “I’m not slaving over this hot stove for nothing you know.”

“Sorry Grandpa.”  Tammy grins and snags a soda.  She closes the fridge and leans over to kiss John on the cheek.  “You’re Spaghetti Ragu is Awesome.  I can’t wait.”

“Hey!”  Bobby huffs.  “What am I chopped liver?” 

Tammy laughs and gives him a smootch.  “Your Garlic Bread is Awesome too Grandpa Bobby.”

“Damn right.”  Bobby bends down to check the stove.   

Sam snorts.  “Don’t encourage them Tammy.”

“They just want everything to be perfect.”  Tammy smiles.  “I would too.  With all this competition coming.”

Sam rolls his eyes.  “Not helping.”

“We could help.”  Charlie pipes up.  

“Ya.”  Ben agrees.  “We’re professional Chefs.”

“Good pizza doesn’t mean you can cook anything else.”  John grumbles. 

Dean grins.  “It’s Damn good pizza though.” 

John shoots him a glare.  “Disloyal.” 

Dean waves him off.  “Where are Ash and Sheri?”

“Late.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “You do not want to know why.”

“So true.”  Dean snorts.  He makes a show of looking around the Kitchen.  “Where’s Jake?”

Sam shrugs.  “I don’t know.” 

Jake giggles and hides behind Sam’s shoulder.

“Wait!”  Dean shouts.  “I think I see him!”

“What!?”  Sam shouts in mock alarm.  He spins around.  “Where?” 

Jake shrieks with laughter, grips Sam’s shoulders, and hangs on. 

“Help!”  Sam cries out.  “I think there’s a Monkey on my back!”

“Shake him loose Dad!”  Tammy eggs them on.

“Don’t panic.”  Dean raises a hand.  “I’ll take care of it.”  He cracks his knuckles and reaches for Jake.  “Come here little Monkey…Monkey…Monkey…”

“No!”  Jake shakes his head and shrinks away.  “Don’t get me!”

Dean affects an evil chuckle and advances on them. 

Sam dances away and Jake giggles.

“Hey!”  John growls.  “Take the crazy out of my Kitchen.”  He huffs.  “I’m trying for culinary perfection here.”

“We should have brought pizza.”  Charlie smirks and Ben nods his support.

John glares at them.  “Not another word from you two.”

“They’re here!”  Heather shouts.

 


	24. Epilogue Part 2

Sam shoots a look at Dean.

Dean smiles and nods.  He leads the way to the front door.  He pulls it open and steps out onto the porch.  He raises an hand to shield his eyes from the Sun and looks for a car. 

The family fans out behind him.

“Do you think they’ll stay with us?”  Tammy wants to know.

“All we can do is ask.”  Sam says. 

“That would be nice.”  Aunt Carol wraps an arm around Tammy’s shoulders.  “There’s nothing better than a full house.”

“I don’t know.”  James huffs.  “I still don’t like it.”

Dean stifles a sigh.  “Ease up James.”  

He can’t blame their Son for worrying.  It’s only been a year since the adoption went through and James is still as overprotective as ever.  A lifetime of habit is hard to break.  He can relate. 

“I’ll try.”  James slumps against the porch rail.  

Caleb steps forward and leans on the rail next James.  “I’ll cover you if there’s trouble.”

James snorts.  “Thanks Uncle Caleb.”  

“I see them!”  Heather bounces in excitement. 

“Yeah!”  John scoops Heather up onto his shoulders and spins her around.  “Maybe the new Grandparents will give us a break from all this.”

Heather laughs.  

“Yep.”   Bobby sighs and thumps the brim of Brandon’s hat.  “We might have to retire.  Hang up our Grandpa spurs.”

“No way.”  Brandon shakes his head and grabs his hand.  

“Alright everybody.”  Dean sucks in a calming breath.  “Just give them a chance.  Okay?”

A silver Mercedes pulls to a stop in front of the house.  

Sam presses into Dean’s side.  “It’s going to be fine.”   

“I know.”  Dean says with absolute confidence.

Mr. Ashburn gets out of the car and waves at everyone.  He walks briskly around the car to the passenger door and he helps his wife out.  

Mrs. Ashburn is petite and delicately beautiful.  She sends them a tentative smile.

The Ashburn hold hands and approach the porch.  They’re clearly nervous, but determined enough to face the crowd of strangers waiting for them.

The family moves back to make room for the Ashburns on the porch.

Mr. Ashburn clears his throat and smiles politely.  “Good afternoon everyone.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Ahsburn.”  Dean steps forward and shakes hands.  “Welcome to our home.”

“Please call me Henry.”  Mr. Ashburn replies.  “May I introduce my Wife…Camilla.”

“Milly…”  Mrs. Ashburn blushes brightly.  “If you…if you would.”

The family shifts a little in response.  

Dean can feel the ripple of movement behind him.  He rolls his eyes.  They’re all being big fat Chickens.

“Thank you for inviting us to join you today.”  Henry presses on.  “We’ve been looking forward to visiting for quite some time.”  

“We’re glad you could make it.”  Dean says sincerely.

James snorts. 

Dean shoots him a glare.

“Well…”  Sam claps his hands.  “Why don’t I introduce you to everyone?”  He smiles and goes through the entire family.  “And this guy…”  He turns so the Ashburn’s can see Jake.  “Is our youngest.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all at last.”  Henry says with genuine warmth.

“Yes.”  Milly immediately agrees.  “Such a Handsome family too.”

“Thanks.”  Dean grins.  “They take after me.”

“Dean.”  Sam huffs and shoulder bumps him.    

“I don’t know about that.”  Henry frowns and looks Dean over with a critical eye.  “Clearly the good looks come from Sam’s side of the family.”

“Obviously.”  Milly deadpans.

“You’ve got that right!”  John barks a laugh.  “Dean’s so hard to look at we don’t let him out of the house very often.”  

Dean huffs and glares at his Father-inLaw while the rest of the family has a good laugh.

“Don’t take it personal Son.”  Bobby adds.  “You managed to land Sam.”

“Even if you do look like a Troll.”  Brandon snarks.  

“Only in the mornings.”  Tammy clarifies.

“That’t not true!”  Heather pokes Grandpa John until he puts her down.  She rushes over to Dean and grabs his hand.  “Don’t listen to them Dad!”

“Thank you Sweetheart.”  Dean bends down for a hug and a kiss.  “I appreciate your loyalty.”

Heather grins and turns to Mr. and Mrs. Ashburn.  “Hi!” 

“Hello Heather.”  The Ashburns reply

Heather looks at Milly and frowns.  “Can we call you Grandma Milly?”

“Of course.”  Milly flashes a blindingly smile.  “I would be honored.”  

“Cool.”  Heather grins happily.  “Do you play dress up?”

Milly laughs.  “As a matter of fact I do.”

“Then come on!”  Heather grabs her hand and tugs her toward the house.

Milly doesn’t even look back.

“Don’t worry.”  Tammy chuckles.  “Aunt Carol and I will watch out for her.” 

“Thank you.”  Henry laughs.  “She’s a Rookie.”

“No problem.”  Tammy throws over her shoulder.  

“Call us for diner.”  Carol adds.

“Speaking of…”  John says.  “I’ve got something on the stove.”  He steps forward and shakes Mr Ashburn’s hand.  “It’s good to meet you…Grandpa Henry.  Glad you could make it.”

“Thank you.”  Henry says.  “Grandpa John.”

John spins on his heel and retreats into the house.

“Well….”  Bobby chuckles.  “That’s my cue.”  He shakes Henry’s hand.  “I’m the Sous Chef.”

“Of course.”  Henry smiles and nods at Charlie and Ben who are trying to make an escape.  “Do you also assist?”

“Sometimes we provide moral support.”  Charlie replies.

“But mostly we heckle.”  Ben clarifies.

They bail into the house and Henry gives the remaining crowd an expectant look.

James steps forward and thrusts a hand out.

Dean flicks a glance at Sam who shrugs.  

Henry shakes his hand.  “Hello James.”  

“If you want to be part of this family…”  James sighs.  “It guess it’s cool.”

Henry blinks and clears his throat.  “Thank you.”

“Don’t even try to take our Brother though.”  James warns.  “We know where you live.”

Brandon crosses his arms over his chest.  “Ya.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam who shrugs. 

Henry blinks and clears his throat.  “Jake is lucky to have Brothers so protective.” 

James snorts.

Brandon just glares.

“How about we park the car out back?”  Caleb can’t quite hide a smile.  “You two can handle baggage detail.”

James shoots Henry one last look and lets Caleb steer him down the steps.  

Brandon scowls, but follows without comment.

Sam gives Henry an apologetic smile.  “It’ll take them a while to warm up.”

Henry nods knowingly.  “Perfectly understandable.”

Sam hefts Jake higher onto his back.  

Their youngest peeks over his shoulder at Henry.

“Piggy Back must be a great way to travel.”  Henry observes.  “I’ve never tried it myself, but it looks like fun.”

Jakes nods and quickly buries his face in Sam shirt.

“He’s a little shy around new people.”  Sam notes. 

“I am too.”  Henry admits.  “Are you certain we aren’t intruding?”

“You can’t intrude on family.”  Dean says simply.  

“Thank you.”  Henry sighs.  “This means a great deal to us both.”

“We get that.”  Dean reaches for Sam’s who nods and takes his hand.  

“Just be yourselves and you’ll be fine.”  Sam suggests.

“Of course.”  Henry smiles ruefully.  “I must admit I’ve handled Million dollar deals that were less stressful.”  He gives them an even look.  “But rest assured nothing is as important to us as this opportunity.” 

“Good.”  Dean grins.  “The family will be back to their rowdy selves in no time and you’ll probably wonder what you were thinking.”  

“Never.”  Henry shakes his head.  “Milly and I all in.”

“Good.”  Dean claps him on the shoulder.  “Around here there’s no other way to be.”

Sam grins.  “Just promise to tag out when you need a break.” 

“Ya.”  Dean reaches out and pokes Jake in the ribs.

Jake squeals and giggles.

Henry smiles.  “I can do that.” 

“Then welcome to the family!” 

DONE 

 

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life. 

 


End file.
